psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Excretion
Excretion is the process of eliminating waste products of metabolism and other non-useful materials. It is an essential process in all forms of life. It contrasts secretion, where the substance may have specific tasks after leaving the cell. In single-celled organisms, waste products are discharged directly through the surface of the cell. Multicellular organisms utilize more complex excretory methods. Animals have special excretory organs. Human excretion In humans, the excretory processes are the formation of urine in the kidneys and the formation of carbon dioxide (a human's abundant metabolic waste) molecules as a result of respiration, which is then exhaled from the lungs. These waste products are eliminated by urination and exhalation respectively. In urination, hormonal control over excretion occurs in the distal tubules of the kidneys as directed by the hypothalamus. In kidney In humans the main organs of excretion are the kidneys and accessory urinary organs, through which urine is eliminated, and the large intestines, from which solid wastes are expelled. In strict biological terminology, the expulsion of feces is not considered to be excretion, since feces is indigestible food, and not metabolic waste. The skin and lungs also have excretory functions: the skin eliminates metabolic wastes like urea and lactic acid through sweating,(Tigerstedt, pg. 395) and the lungs expel carbon dioxide. Other * Mucociliary excretion is the excretion of mucus in the respiratory system. Non-human Aquatic animals usually excrete ammonia directly into the external environment, as this compound has high solubility and there is ample water available for dilution. In terrestrial animals ammonia-like compounds are converted into other nitrogenous materials as there is less water in the environment and ammonia itself is toxic. Most mammals excrete nitrogenous wastes in the form of urea, an ancestral trait. defecated with the dark feces from a lizard. Insects, birds and some other reptiles also undergo a similar mechanism]] Birds excrete their nitrogenous wastes as uric acid in the form of a paste. This is metabolically more expensive, but allows more efficient water retention and it can be stored more easily in the egg. Many avian species, especially seabirds, can also excrete salt via specialized nasal salt glands, the saline solution leaving through nostrils in the beak. Perspiration is another excretory process which removes salts and water from the body, although the primary purpose is cooling. In insects, a system involving Malpighian tubules is utilized to excrete metabolic waste. Metabolic waste diffuses or is actively transported into the tubule, which transports the wastes to the intestines. The metabolic waste is then released from the body along with fecal matter. Etymology Many people misuse the term excretion as a euphemism for defecation, and use excrement for feces, but this is medically inexact. See also * Defecation * Digestive system * Elimination (pharmacology) * Enuresis * Eructation * Excretory system * Flatulence * Homeostasis * Menstruation * Purging disorder * Respiration (physiology) * Respiratory system * Toilet training * Urination References Further reading *Abe, K., Shimakawa, M., & Kajiyama, S. (1967). Interaction between Genetic and Psychological Factors in Acquisition of Bladder Control in Children: Psychiatria et Neurologia 154(3) 1967, 144-149. *Abenson, M. H., & Findling, J. (1972). Dream treatment of urinary retention: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 120(555) Feb 1972, 225-226. *Abram, H. S. (1970). Survival by machine: The psychological stress of chronic hemodialysis: Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 1(1) Jan 1970, 37-51. *Acebal, E. M., & Spatz, H. (1967). Effect of Trifluperidol (R 2498) on the Urinary Elimination of Bufotenin in Schizophrenia: International Journal of Neuropsychiatry 3(6) 1967, 472-476. *Adams, R. A., & Templer, D. I. (1998). Body elimination attitude and occupation: Psychological Reports Vol 82(2) Apr 1998, 465-466. *Agurell, S., Nilsson, I. M., Ohlsson, A., & Sandberg, F. (1969). Elimination of tritium-labelled cannabinols in the rat with special reference to the development of tests for the identification of cannabis users: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 18(5) May 1969, 1195-1201. *Aitken, P. P. (1970). Fear level and rats' open-field activity and defecation: Psychonomic Science Vol 19(5) 1970, 275-276. *Albert, J. M., & et al. (1970). Effect of thioproperazine on 5-HIAA content in urine and cerebrospinal fluid of chronic schizophrenic patients: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 31(11, Suppl ) Nov 1970, 140-144. *Albert, J. M., & et al. (1971). Effects of thioproperazine on urinary excretion and the concentration of 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid in the cephalo-rachidian fluid in the chronic schizophrenic: Laval Medical Vol 42(2) Feb 1971, 167-171. *Ambresin, G., Berney, P., Schulz, P., & Bryois, C. (2004). Olanzapine Excretion Into Breast Milk: A Case Report: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 24(1) Feb 2004, 93-95. *Anderson, G. M. (2006). Report of Altered Urinary Oxytocin and AVP Excretion in Neglected Orphans should be Reconsidered: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 36(6) Aug 2006, 829-830. *Anikin, G. D. (1968). On the presence of beta-adrenoreactive systems in the kidney: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 54(7) 1968, 857-861. *Anonymous. (1968). Nocturnal Devils: Medical Journal of Australia 1(21) 1968, 910. *Anonymous. (1968). Presents status of different mass screening procedures for phenylketonuria: BMJ: British Medical Journal 4(5622) 1968, 7-13. *Anonymous. (1968). Sleep disorder: BMJ: British Medical Journal 3(5616) 1968, 450. *Anonymous. (1968). Today's Drugs: Tricyclic Antidepressants: BMJ: British Medical Journal 2(5597) 1968, 102-104. *Anonymous. (1969). Causes of enuresis: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 2(5649) Apr 1969, 63-64. *Anonymous. (1970). Aldosterone, angiotensin, and hypertension: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 1(5699) Mar 1970, 769. *Appleton, M. D., Haab, W., Burti, U., & Orsulak, P. J. (1969). Plasma urate levels in mongolism: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 74(2) 1969, 196-199. *Aronoff, M. S., & Epstein, R. S. (1970). Factors associated with poor response to lithium carbonate: A clinical study: Journal of American Psychiatry Vol 127(4) Oct 1970, 472-480. *Aschoff, J., & et al. (1971). Human circadian rhythms in continuous darkness: Entrainment by social cues: Science Vol 171(3967) Jan 1971, 213-215. *Atthowe, J. M. (1972). Controlling nocturnal enuresis in severely disabled and chronic patients: Behavior Therapy Vol 3(2) Apr 1972, 232-239. *Azrin, N. H., Bugle, C., & O'Brien, F. (1971). Behavioral engineering: Two apparatuses for toilet training retarded children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 4(3) Fal 1971, 249-253. *Badalyan, L. O., Gusev, E. I., & Koroleva, I. A. (1969). Changes in amino acid metabolism in several genetically engendered lesions of the nervous system: Vestnik Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk SSSR 24(12) 1969, 45-52. *Baekeland, F., Schenker, V. J., Schenker, A. C., & Lasky, R. (1969). Urinary excretion of epinephrine, norepinephrine, dopamine, and tryptamine during sleep and wakefulness: Psychopharmacologia 14(5) 1969, 359-370. *Baer, L., & et al. (1969). Sodium-22 retention and 17-hydroxycorticosteroid excretion in affective disorders: A preliminary report: Journal of Psychiatric Research 6(4) 1969, 289-297. *Baker, B. L. (1967). Symptom Treatment and Symptom Substitution: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baker, B. L. (1969). Symptom treatment and symptom substitution in enuresis: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 74(1) Feb 1969, 42-49. *Baller, W. R., & Giangreco, C. J. (1970). Correction of nocturnal enuresis in deaf children: Volta Review Vol 72(9) Dec 1970, 545-549. *Bandelow, B., Sengos, G., Wedekind, D., Huether, G., Pilz, J., Broocks, A., et al. (1997). Urinary excretion of cortisol, norepinephrine, testosterone, and melatonin in panic disorder: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 30(4) Jul 1997, 113-117. *Barclay, A. M. (1969). The effect of hostility on physiological and fantasy response: Journal of Personality 37(4) 1969, 651-667. *Barclay, A. M. (1970). Urinary acid phosphatase secretion in sexually aroused males: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality 4(3) 1970, 233-238. *Barclay, A. M., & Little, D. M. (1972). Urinary acid phosphatase secretion under different arousal conditions: Psychophysiology Vol 9(1) Jan 1972, 69-77. *Barlow, R. B., Reading, H. W., & Yates, C. M. (1972). Distribution and excretion of N--14C=-methyl labelled m-hydroxy benzyl trimethyl ammonium ions in mice: British Journal of Pharmacology Vol 44(3) Mar 1972, 577-582. *Barrass, B. C., Coult, D. B., Drysdale, A. C., & Marjot, D. H. (1970). Inhibition and activation of caeruloplasmin by extracts from the urine of schizophrenic patients: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 19(5) May 1970, 1675-1679. *Barrett, B. H. (1969). Behavior modification in the home: Parents adapt laboratory-developed tactics to bowel-train a 51/2-yr-old: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 6(3) 1969, 172-176. *Baru, A. M. (1968). Catecholamines in manic-depressive psychosis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(9) 1968, 1358-1361. *Bashares, J. S., & Arcese, P. (1999). Scent marking in a territorial African antelope: II. The economics of marking with faeces: Animal Behaviour Vol 57(1) Jan 1999, 11-17. *Bearn, J., Gupta, R., Stewart, D., English, J., & Gossop, M. (2002). Sulphatoxymelatonin excretion during opiate withdrawal: A preliminary study: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(4) May 2002, 677-681. *Beaumont, P. J. (1970). Anorexia nervosa in male subjects: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 18(1-6) 1970, 365-371. *Becker, G. (1969). Initial and habituated autonomic reactivity in the male and female rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 69(3) Nov 1969, 459-464. *Becker, G., & Gaudet, I. J. (1968). Defecation and Ambulation in a Novel Environment as Determinants of Dominance-Subordination Polarity in the Rat: Psychonomic Science Vol 12(1) 1968, 7-8. *Becus, T., & Feszt, T. (1968). Contributions to the study of mucoproteinuria by the Donaggio test in neuropsychical diseases: Neurologia, Psihiatria, Neurochirurgia Vol 13(1) Jan 1968, 31-38. *Bemporad, J. R., & et al. (1971). Characteristics of encopretic patients and their families: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Apr 1971, 272-292. *Benesova, O., & Benes, V. (1971). Reactivity and brain monoamines in rats characterized by extreme values of exploratory activity and frequency of defecation: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 13(2) May 1971, 150-152. *Benjamin, L. S., Serdahely, W., & Geppert, T. V. (1971). Night training through parents' implicit use of operant conditioning: Child Development Vol 42(3) Sep 1971, 963-966. *Benowitz, N. L., & Jacob, P. (1985). Nicotine renal excretion rate influences nicotine intake during cigarette smoking: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 234(1) Jul 1985, 153-155. *Bergmann, B. (1968). Compulsive Vomiting: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie 20(1) 1968, 27-29. *Bharathi, P., & Namasivayam, A. (1989). Dopamine metabolites in the urine of schizophrenics and experimental neurotic animals: Indian Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 12(2) Jul 1989, 55-58. *Bicknell, J., Clayton, B. E., & Delves, H. T. (1968). Lead in mentally retarded children: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 12(4) 1968, 282-293. *Blackshaw, J. K. (1992). Feline elimination problems: Anthrozoos Vol 5(1) 1992, 52-56. *Blass, E. M., & Fitzsimons, J. T. (1970). Additivity of effect and interaction of a cellular and an extracellular stimulus of drinking: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 70(2, Pt 1) Feb 1970, 200-205. *Bleckmann, K. (1970). Destiny of prematurely born children in the mirror of educational counseling: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 19(6) Aug 1970, 227-230. *Blizard, D. (1968). Comment: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(9) 1968, 340. *Blizard, D. A. (1970). The Maudsley strains: The evaluation of a possible artifact: Psychonomic Science Vol 19(3) 1970, 145-146. *Blizard, D. A. (1971). Autonomic reactivity in the rat: Effects of genetic selection for emotionality: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 76(2) Aug 1971, 282-289. *Blizard, D. A. (1971). Situational determinants of open-field behaviour in Mus musculus: British Journal of Psychology Vol 62(2) May 1971, 245-252. *Bloch, E. L., & Goodstein, L. D. (1969). Body-product attitudes as a function of repression-sensitization: Perceptual and Motor Skills 28(2) 1969, 476-478. *Blum, H. P. (1970). Maternal psychopathology and nocturnal enuresis: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 39(4) Oct 1970, 609-619. *Blyumina, M. G. (1967). On the Dynamics of Psychopathological Manifestations in Phenylketonuria (Phenylpyruvic Oligophrenia): Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 67(10) 1967, 1549-1552. *Boisse, N. R., & Okamoto, M. (1978). Physical dependence to barbital compared to pentobarbital: IV. Influence of elimination kinetics: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 204(3) Mar 1978, 526-540. *Bojanovsky, J. (1971). Some biochemical correlates of a 48-hour periodic psychosis: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 4(5-6) 1971, 336-346. *Borg, L., & Kreek, M. J. (1998). Pharmacology of opiates. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Borowitz, S. M., Cox, D. J., & Sutphen, J. L. (1999). Differences in toileting habits between children with chronic encopresis, asymptomatic siblings, and asymptomatic nonsiblings: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 20(3) Jun 1999, 145-149. *Boulton, A., Marjerrison, L., & Majer, D. (1971). Excretion, metabolism and cerebral distribution of some noncatecholic primary aromatic amines: Vestnik Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk SSSR Vol 26(5) 1971, 68-71. *Bourne, P. G., Rose, R. M., & Mason, J. W. (1968). 17-OHCS levels in combat: Archives of General Psychiatry 19(2) 1968, 135-140. *Bozzi, D. (2003). "Children grow up small". Anxiety and defences in a little girl aged 5: Richard e Piggle Vol 11(3) Sep-Dec 2003, 333-339. *Brain, P. F., & Nowell, N. W. (1969). Some behavioral and endocrine relationships in adult male laboratory mice subjected to open field and aggression tests: Physiology & Behavior 4(6) 1969, 945-947. *Bridges, C. C., Joshee, L., & Zalups, R. K. (2008). Multidrug resistance proteins and the renal elimination of inorganic mercury mediated by 2,3-dimercaptopropane-1-sulfonic acid and meso-2,3-dimercaptosuccinic acid: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 324(1) Jan 2008, 383-390. *Bridges, P. K. (1968). A comparative study of four physiological concomitants of anxiety: Archives of General Psychiatry 19(2) 1968, 141-145. *Brohult, J., Levi, L., & Reichard, H. (1970). Urinary excretion of adrenal hormones in man: Effects of ethanol ingestion, and their modification by chlormethiazole: Acta Medica Scandinavica Vol 188 1970, 5-13. *Brooksbank, B. W., & et al. (1970). Androgen excretion and physique in schizophrenia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 117(539) Oct 1970, 413-420. *Brown, R. E., & Elrick, D. (1983). Preferences of pre-weanling Long-Evans rats for anal excreta of adult males and females: Physiology & Behavior Vol 30(4) Apr 1983, 567-571. *Brunner, H. R., Kirshman, J. D., Sealey, J. E., & Laragh, J. H. (1971). Hypertension of renal origin: Evidence for two different mechanisms: Science Vol 174(4016) Dec 1971, 1344-1346. *Bruno, A., & Bruno, S. C. (1969). Effects of amitriptyline on the metabolism of the catecholamines and of serotonin in depressed subjects: Rivista di Neurobiologia Vol 15(4) Oct 1969, 749-761. *Buchanan, R. A., Fernandez, L., & Kinkel, A. W. (1969). Absorption and elimination of ethosuximide in children: Journal of Clinical Pharmacology & the Journal of New Drugs 9(6) 1969, 393-398. *Bunney, W. E., Jr., Fawcett, J. A., Davis, J. M., & Gifford, S. (1969). Further evaluation of urinary 17-hydroxycorticosteroids in suicidal patients: Archives of General Psychiatry 21(2) 1969, 138-150. *Burke, G. H., Mook, D. G., & Blass, E. M. (1972). Hyperactivity to quinine associated with osmotic thirst in the rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 78(1) Jan 1972, 32-39. *Burns, C. R. (1968). Studies of the mechanism of the natriuresis produced by dopamine: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buxbaum, E., & Sodergren, S. S. (1977). A disturbance of elimination and motor development: The mother's role in the development of the infant: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 32 1977, 195-214. *Campanini, T., Catalano, A., de Risio, C., & Mardighian, G. (1970). Vanilmandelicaciduria in the different clinical phases of manic depressive psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 116(533) Apr 1970, 435-436. *Cannarsa, D. N. (1970). Drug combinations and interactions: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 11(5) Sep 1970, 526-529. *Cardon, P. V., & Guggenheim, F. G. (1970). Effects of large variations in diet on free catecholamines and their metabolites in urine: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 7(4) Jul 1970, 263-273. *Case, T. I., Repacholi, B. M., & Stevenson, R. J. (2006). My baby doesn't smell as bad as yours: The plasticity of disgust: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 27(5) Sep 2006, 357-365. *Cassarino, P., Falsaperla, A., & Papalia, G. (1969). Modifications of the globular water description in subjects having petit mal epilepsy as a consequence of treatment with alpha-ethyl-alpha-methyl-succinimide: Acta Neurologica Vol 24(3) May 1969, 416-430. *Castberg, I., & Spigset, O. (2006). Excretion of Escitalopram in Breast Milk: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(5) Oct 2006, 536-538. *Castelnuovo-tedesco, P., Schwertfeger, H. D., & Janowsky, D. S. (1970). Psychological characteristics of patients with ulcerative colitis and patients with peptic ulcer: A comparison: Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 1(1) Jan 1970, 59-75. *Charalampous, K. D., Johnson, P. C., & Estevez, V. (1974). Absorption and excretion of thioridazine and mesoridazine in man: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 35(11) Nov 1974, 494-496. *Charlampous, K. D. (1971). Comparison of metabolism of mescaline and 3,4-dimethoxyphenylethylamine in humans: Behavioral Neuropsychiatry Vol 2(11-12) Feb 1971, 26-29, 19. *Chazan, J. A., & Cohen, J. J. (1969). Clinical spectrum of glutethimide intoxication: Hemodialysis reevaluated: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association 208(5) 1969, 837-839. *Chiaraviglio, E. (1969). Effect of lesions in the septal area and olfactory bulbs on sodium chloride intake: Physiology & Behavior 4(5) 1969, 693-697. *Chistiansen, J., & Rafaelsen, O. J. (1969). Cannabis metabolites in urine after oral administration: Psychopharmacologia 15(1) 1969, 60-63. *Cholokashvili, E. S., & Ovnanyan, S. O. (1969). Fine structure of the nervous ganglion of the urinary bladder in the frog: Sak'art'velos SSR Mets'nierebat'a Akademiis Moambe 55(1) 1969, 209-212. *Chosy, J. J., Lewis, W. C., & Graham, D. T. (1970). Phobia questionnaire responses and urine catecholamines: Archives of General Psychiatry 22(1) 1970, 58-62. *Chukavina, A. I., & Osintseva, V. S. (1968). Microelemental content (copper, aluminum, iron) in the blood, blood serum and urine in tick-borne encephalitis with a biphasic course: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(8) 1968, 1175-1178. *Clark, B. R., Rubin, R. T., Kales, A., & Poland, R. (1970). Comparison of fluorometric method for urinary cortisol with modified Porter-Silber method for 17-OHCS: Clinica Chimica Acta Vol 27 1970, 364. *Clower, C. G., Savage, C., & Messiha, F. (1971). Clinical and biochemical aspects of lithium therapy: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 32(2) Feb 1971, 127-130. *Cohrs, S., Pohlmann, K., Guan, Z., Jordan, W., Meier, A., Huether, G., et al. (2004). Quetiapine reduces nocturnal urinary cortisol excretion in healthy subjects: Psychopharmacology Vol 174(3) Jul 2004, 414-420. *Collins, R. W. (1970). The effect of delaying the unconditioned stimulus in the conditioning treatment for enuresis: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Conger, J. C. (1970). The treatment of encopresis by the management of social consequences: Behavior Therapy Vol 1(3) Aug 1970, 386-390. *Connor, J. (1972). Olfactory control of aggressive and sexual behavior in the mouse (Mus musculus L.): Psychonomic Science Vol 27(1) Apr 1972, 1-3. *Cooper, A. J., Ismail, A. A., Smith, C. G., & Loraine, J. A. (1970). Androgen function in "psychogenic" and "constitutional" types of impotence: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 3(5713) Jul 1970, 17-20. *Corbit, J. D., & Tuchapsky, S. (1968). Gross Hypervolemia: Stimulation of Diuresis without Effect Upon Drinking: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 65(1) Feb 1968, 38-41. *Corgiat, C. A. (2000). Parenting styles and overall body attitudes as indicators of tolerance for body elimination. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Corgiat, C. A., & Templer, D. I. (2003). Relation of attitude toward body elimination to parenting style and attitude toward the body: Psychological Reports Vol 92(2) Apr 2003, 621-626. *Corgiat, M. D., & et al. (1986). Body elimination attitude and vocational interests: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 42(5) Sep 1986, 761-763. *Corman, L. (1970). The theme of the nurturing father in the Patte Noir projective test: Revue de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 20(4) 1970, 231-244. *Coscina, D. V., Grant, L. D., Balagura, S., & Grossman, S. P. (1972). Hyperdipsia after serotonin-depleting midbrain lesions: Nature, New Biology Vol 235(54) Jan 1972, 63-64. *Coutinho, C. B., & et al. (1971). Kinetics of absorption and excretion of levodopa in dogs: Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences Vol 60(7) Jul 1971, 1014-1019. *Coward, S. J., & Vitale-Calpe, R. O. (1971). Behaviorally significant surface specializations of the planarian, Dugesia dorotocephala: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 13(1) Jul 1971, 3-10. *Crammer, J. L., Scott, B., & Rolfe, B. (1969). Metabolism of 14C-Imipramine: II. Urinary metabolites in man: Psychopharmacologia 15(3) 1969, 207-225. *Crammer, J. L., Scott, B., Woods, H., & Rolfe, B. (1968). Metabolism of C-Imipramine: I. Excretion in the Rat and in Man: Psychopharmacologia 12(4) 1968, 263-277. *Crow, L. T. (1968). Diencephalic Influence in Alcohol Diuresis: Physiology & Behavior 3(2) 1968, 319-322. *Cupalova-Naglova, R. (1970). Effectiveness of drug therapy and its relations to psychic disturbances and the neurovegetative nervous system in enuretic children: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 66(4) Aug 1970, 237-238. *Curtis, G., & Fogel, M. (1970). Creatinine excretion: Diurnal variation and variability of whole and part-day measures: A methodologic issue in psychoendocrine research: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 32(4) Jul 1970, 337-350. *Curtis, G., Fogel, M., McEvoy, D., & Zarate, C. (1970). Urine and plasma corticosteroids, psychological tests, and effectiveness of psychological defenses: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 7(4) Jul 1970, 237-247. *da Costa Machado, A. (1969). Infantile enuresis: Revision of treatment with imipramine: O Hospital Vol 75(3) Mar 1969, 917-931. *Dabbs, J. M., Jr., Johnson, J. E., & Leventhal, H. (1968). Palmar sweating: A quick and simple measure: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 78(2, Pt 1) Oct 1968, 347-350. *Daniels, M. (1971). Enuresis, body language, and the positive aspects of the enuretic act: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 25(4) Oct 1971, 564-578. *Dasyuk, N. V. (1967). Hypophyseal-Corticoadrenal Interrelations in Child Epilepsy: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 67(10) 1967, 1454-1459. *Davila, R., & et al. (1984). Dopaminergia adaptation to neuroleptic therapy: Psiquis: Revista de Psiquiatria, Psicologia y Psicosomatica Vol 5(1) Jan-Feb 1984, 29-32. *De Kock, L. L., & Robinson, A. E. (1969). Individual sodium and potassium excretion patterns in rodents during certain life situations: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie 26(7) 1969, 811-824. *de la Torre, J. C. (1968). Effect of LSD-25 on the septal region of the rat brain: Nature 219(5157) 1968, 954-955. *DeFries, J. C., Hegmann, J. P., Ross, D. B., & Howard, M. K. (1969). A quantitative genetic analysis of change in open-field behavior of mice: Psychonomic Science Vol 17(3) 1969, 153-154. *Defries, J. C., Wilson, J. R., & McClearn, G. E. (1970). Open-field behavior in mice: Selection response and situational generality: Behavior Genetics Vol 1(3-4) Aug 1970, 195-211. *Delay, J., & et al. (1969). Cerebral biochemical abnormalities and mental illness: On the "pink spot." L'Encephale 58(4) 1969, 360-376. *Deluca, J. N. (1968). A Rorschach Study of Adolescent Enuretics: Journal of Clinical Psychology 24(2) 1968, 231-232. *Demers, R., & Heninger, G. (1970). Pretibial edema and sodium retention during lithium carbonate treatment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 214(10) Dec 1970, 1845-1848. *De-Nour, A. K. (1970). Psychotherapy with patients on chronic haemodialysis: British Journal of Psychiatry 116(531) 1970, 207-215. *Deutsch, R., & Roberts, L. E. (1971). Effect of aversive stimulation and early handling on skin conductance, defecation and activity in Mus musculus: Psychonomic Science Vol 23(1-B) Apr 1971, 125-127. *Dewhurst, K. (1969). Sexual activity and urinary steroids in man with special reference to male homosexuality: British Journal of Psychiatry 115(529) 1969, 1413-1415. *Dicara, L. V., & Miller, N. E. (1967). Instrumental Learning of Urine Formation by Curarized Rats: Psychonomic Bulletin 1(2) 1967, 23-24. *Dinello, F. A., & Champelli, J. (1968). The Use of Imipramine in the Treatment of Enuresis: a Review of the Literature: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 13(3) 1968, 237-241. *Dische, S. (1971). Management of enuresis: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 2(5752) Apr 1971, 33-36. *Ditrich, J. (1999). From dominatrix to lawyer: A case study in the application of PSH therapy to a fear of using public toilets: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 20(2) Sep 1999, 112-123. *Dixon, A. K., & Mackintosh, J. H. (1971). Effects of female urine upon the social behaviour of adult male mice: Animal Behaviour Vol 19(1) Feb 1971, 138-140. *Dixon, L. K. (1968). The development of open-field behavior in mice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Docktor, R., & Sharkey, B. J. (1971). Note on some physiological and subjective reactions to exercise and training: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 32(1) Feb 1971, 233-234. *Doherty, P. C. (1991). Lack of an inhibitory effect of hyperprolactinemia on androgen-dependent marking: Physiology & Behavior Vol 50(5) Nov 1991, 1047-1050. *Domer, F. R. (1969). Effects of diuretics on cerebrospinal fluid formation and potassium movement: Experimental Neurology 24(1) 1969, 54-64. *Dreifuss, F. E., Newcombe, D. S., Shapiro, S. L., & Sheppard, G. L. (1968). X-linked primary hyperuricaemia (hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyltransferase deficiency encephalopathy: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 12(2) 1968, 100-107. *Drew, W. G., Miller, L. L., & Wikler, A. (1972). Effect of DELTA9-THC on the open-field activity of the rat: Psychopharmacologia Vol 23(3) 1972, 289-299. *Duke, M. P. (1969). Effects of a noxious auditory stimulus on reaction time performance and metanephrine-normetanephrine excretion in chronic schizophrenics, normals, and nonpsychotic patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dukes-Dobos, F. N., Keenan, R. G., & Carlow, T. J. (1967). Urinary Mucoprotein Excretion in Physical Exercise: Human Factors 9(6) 1967, 595-601. *Dumont, E. (1968). A case of kleptomania: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(2) 1968, 304. *D'Yachkova, A. Y., & Lebedev, B. V. (1969). On determination of the nature of the heterozygotic carrier of the phenylketonuric gene: Pediatriya 48(8) 1969, 50-53. *Ebra, G., & Toth, J. C. (1972). Chronic hemodialysis: Some psychological and rehabilitative considerations: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 33(1, Pt 1) Jan 1972, 2-10, 13. *Edelman, R. I. (1971). Operant conditioning treatment of encopresis: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 2(1) Mar 1971, 71-73. *Edvardsen, P., & Ursin, H. (1968). Micturition threshold in cats with amygdala lesions: Experimental Neurology 21(4) 1968, 495-501. *Edwards, A. E., & Kopple, J. (1970). Toxicity and reaction time related to the peripheral nervous system: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 5(Pt 2) 1970, 809-810. *Eggena, P., Schwartz, I. L., & Walter, R. (1968). Effects of neurohyophyseal hormones, theophylline and nucleotides on the smooth muscle of the toad bladder: Life Sciences 7(17) 1968, 979-988. *Egorov, N. S., & Khokhlov, A. P. (1968). Excretion of phenylacetylglutamine in neonates with birth injury, intrauterine hypotrophy, and hemolytic disease: Pediatriya 47(6) 1968, 24-27. *Eisenman, A. J., & et al. (1969). Catecholamine and 17-hydroxycorticosteroid excretion during a cycle of morphine dependence in man: Journal of Psychiatric Research 7(1) 1969, 19-28. *Ellerbrook, R. C., & Purdy, M. B. (1970). Capacity of stressed humans under mega dosages of nicotinic acid to synthesize methylated compounds: Diseases of the Nervous System 31(3) 1970, 196-197. *Elliott, R. (1967). A Case of Inhibition of Micturition: Unsystematic Desensitization: Psychological Record 17(4) 1967, 525-530. *Ellis, G. G., Coppen, A., & Glen, A. I. (1971). Urine concentration in depressive illness: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Feb 1971, 30-31. *Ellman, G. L., & Blacker, K. H. (1969). Diurnal patterns of 17-hydroxy-corticosteroid excretion in psychiatric illness: Diseases of the Nervous System 30(10) 1969, 683-688. *Ellman, G. L., Jones, R. T., & Rychert, R. C. (1968). Mauve spot and schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(6) 1968, 849-851. *Erdheim, M. (2006). Cultural dimensions of bodily excretions: Analytische Kinder- und Jugendlichenpsychotherapie Vol 37(129) 2006, 61-73. *Eremin, A. K. (1969). Features of the action of hexamethonium and strophanthin when they are jointly administered: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya 32(4) 1969, 421-425. *Ewer, R. F. (1968). A Preliminary Survey of the Behaviour in Captivity of the Dasyurid Marsupial, Sminthopsis Crassicaudata (Gould): Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie 25(3) 1968, 319-365. *Fabre, L. F., Pasco, P. J., Liegel, J. M., & Farmer, R. W. (1973). Abnormal testosterone excretion in men alcoholics: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 34(1, Pt A) Mar 1973, 57-63. *Fermaglich, J. L. (1969). Electroencephalographic study of enuretics: American Journal of Diseases of Children 118(3) 1969, 473-478. *Fischer, E. (1970). Biogenic amines and schizophrenia: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 11(5) Sep 1970, 495. *Fischer, E., & et al. (1973). Quantitative gas-chromatographic determination and infrared spectrographic identification of urinary phenethylamine: Biological Psychiatry Vol 7(2) Oct 1973, 161-165. *Fischer, E., & Spatz, H. (1970). Studies on urinary elimination of bufotenine-like substances in schizophrenia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 2(3) Jul 1970, 235-240. *Fitts, D. A. (1986). Ethanol in cardiomyopathic hamsters: Na and water excretion and righting response: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 24(4) Apr 1986, 967-973. *Fitts, D. A., Thunhorst, R. L., & Simpson, J. B. (1985). Fluid intake, distribution, and excretion during lateral ventricular infusions of carbachol in rats: Brain Research Vol 332(2) Apr 1985, 237-245. *Fitzsimons, J. T. (1969). Effect of nephrectomy on the additivity of certain stimuli of drinking in the rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 68(2, Pt 1) Jun 1969, 308-314. *Flach, F. F., & Faragalla, F. F. (1970). The effects of imipramine and electric convulsive therapy on the excretion of various minerals in depressed patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 116(533) Apr 1970, 437-438. *Fowles, D. C., & Venables, P. H. (1970). The reduction of palmar skin potential by epidermal hydration: Psychophysiology Vol 7(2) Sep 1970, 254-261. *Frankenhaeuser, M., & et al. (1968). Dosage and time effects of cigarette smoking: Psychopharmacologia 13(4) 1968, 311-319. *Frankenhaeuser, M., & Rissler, A. (1970). Catecholamine output during relaxation and anticipation: Perceptual and Motor Skills 30(3) 1970, 745-746. *Frankignoul, M. (1969). Contributions of urinary catecholamine levels to psychology, psychosomatic medicine and psychiatry: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale 11(3) 1969, 371-384. *Freytag, F. F. (1971). Hypnotherapeutic explorations of early enema experience: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 14(1) Jul 1971, 24-31. *Friedhoff, A. (1969). Present state of research on dimethoxyphenylethylemine in schizophrenia: Vestnik Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk SSSR 24(4) 1969, 37-41. *Friedhoff, A. J., Meller, E., & Schweitzer, J. W. (1972). Effect of the administration of tea on the excretion of DMPEA: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 128(9) Mar 1972, 1149-1153. *Friedman, A. R. (1968). Behavior Training in a Case of Enuresis: Journal of Individual Psychology 24(1) 1968, 86-87. *Friedman, E. A., Goodwin, N. J., & Chaudhry, L. (1970). Psychosocial adjustment of family to maintenance hemodialysis: II: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 70(6) Mar 1970, 767-774. *Friedman, E. A., Goodwin, N. J., & Chaudhry, L. (1970). Psychosocial adjustment to maintenance hemodialysis: I: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 70(5) Mar 1970, 629-637. *Froberg, J., & et al. (1969). Circadian rhythms in catecholamine excretion, psychomotor performance and ratings of stress and fatigue during a 75-hour vigil: Sartryck ur Studia Laboris et Salutis No 4 1969, 1-4. *Fullerton, D. T., Lohrenz, F. N., Fahs, H., & Wenzel, F. (1968). Adrenal cortical activity in depression: Comprehensive Psychiatry 9(3) 1968, 233-239. *Furuse, M., Ao, R., Bungo, T., Ando, R., Shimojo, M., Masuda, Y., et al. (1999). Central gastrin inhibits feeding behavior and food passage in neonatal chicks: Life Sciences Vol 65(3) Jun 1999, 305-311. *Gamburg, A. L., & Chrekov, P. A. (1968). A disorder of the neurohumoral regulation of the adrenal cortex in schizophrenia: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie 64(3) 1968, 145-153. *Gandelman, C. (1996). "Patri-arse": Revolution as anality in the scatological caricatures of the Reformation and the French Revolution: American Imago Vol 53(1) Spr 1996, 7-24. *Garnett, B. T., Roper, T. J., & Delahay, R. J. (2003). Use of cattle troughs by badgers (Meles meles): A potential route for the transmission of bovine tuberculosis (Mycobacterium bovis) to cattle: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 80(1) Jan 2003, 1-8. *Gavanski, M. (1971). Treatment of non-retentive secondary encopresis with imipramine and psychotherapy: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 104(1) Jan 1971, 46-48. *Gearhart, R. F., Jr., Lagally, K. M., Riechman, S. E., Andrews, R. D., & Robertson, R. J. (2008). RPE at relative intensities after 12 weeks of resistance-exercise training by older adults: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 106(3) Jun 2008, 893-903. *Gershon, E. S., & Shader, R. I. (1969). Screening for aminoacidurias in psychiatric inpatients: Archives of General Psychiatry 21(1) 1969, 82-88. *Ghosh, V., Varma, V. K., & Amma, M. K. (1981). Correlation between psychopathology and urinary steroid and biogenic amine metabolites in male schizophrenics: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(4) Oct 1981, 298-303. *Gol'dman, N. B., Matlina, E. S., & Fets, A. N. (1970). Excretion of adrenaline, noradrenaline and their predecessors (DOPA and dopamine) in migraine sufferers: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(2) 1970, 199-203. *Graca, M. (1968). Tofranil in Psychogenic Nocturnal Enuresis: O Hospital 73(4) 1968, 1185-1195. *Granata, M., & Piazza, M. (1967). On nocturnal enuresis: A clinical, electroencephalographic and therapeutic report: Rivista di Neurobiologia 13(4) 1967, 900-919. *Grechishkin, L. L. (1969). The problem of the physiological role of histamine in gastric secretion: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya 32(4) 1969, 485-491. *Greenspan, K., & et al. (1969). Catecholamine metabolism in affective disorders: II. Norepinephrine, normetanephrine, epinephrine, metanephrine, and VMA excretion in hypomanic patients: Archives of General Psychiatry 21(6) 1969, 710-716. *Gromov, L. A. (1971). The neuromediator mechanisms of a convulsive seizure: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 71(1) 1971, 89-92. *Gromska, J. (1968). An attempt at an etiological qualification of encopresis in children: Polish Medical Journal 7(2) 1968, 449-455. *Grosicki, J. P. (1968). Effect of Operant Conditioning on Modification of Incontinence in Neuropsychiatric Geriatric Patients: Nursing Research 17(4) 1968, 304-311. *Grotz, R. T., Henderson, N. D., & Katz, S. (1972). A comparison of the functional and intellectual performance of phenylketonuric, anoxic, and Down's syndrome individuals: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 76(6) May 1972, 710-717. *Grumpelt, H. R., Brainerd, E. G., Jr., & Furry, C. A. (1969). Emotional upset as a function of motion and perceptual dissonance: Perceptual and Motor Skills 28(2) 1969, 415-422. *Gupta, B. D., Dandiya, P. C., & Gupta, M. L. (1971). A psycho-pharmacological analysis of behaviour in rats: Japanese Journal of Pharmacology Vol 21(3) Jun 1971, 293-298. *Gusev, E. I., Ledenev, B. A., & Azizyan, A. L. (1969). A clinico-biochemical study of patients with hereditary diseases of the nervous system with the syndrome of imbecility: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(11) 1969, 1664-1668. *Gusova, A. B. (1969). Several clinico-physiological features of anxiety states: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(3) 1969, 390-396. *Gutman, Y., Chaimovitz, M., Bergmann, F., & Zerachia, A. (1971). Hypothalamic implantation of ouabain and electrolyte excretion: Evidence for central effect on sodium balance: Physiology & Behavior Vol 6(4) Apr 1971, 399-401. *Halberg, F., & Simpson, H. (1967). Circadian Acrophases of Human 17-Hydroxycorticosteroid Excretion Referred to Midsleep Rather Than Midnight: Human Biology: An International Record of Research 39(4) 1967, 405-413. *Hale, A. S., Hannah, P., Sandler, M., & Glover, V. (1995). Detoxified alcoholics, major depressives and tyramine sulphate excretion: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 9(4) 1995, 386-389. *Hale, A. S., Sandler, M., Hannah, P., Glover, V., & et al. (1991). Tyramine conjugation test distinguishes unipolar from bipolar depressed patients and controls: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 25(4) 1991, 185-190. *Hammerschlag, N. (2006). Osmoregulation in elasmobranchs: A review for fish biologists, behaviourists and ecologists: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 39(3) Sep 2006, 209-228. *Happenie, S. D. (1968). Colostomy: A second chance. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Harari, A., & et al. (1971). Psychological aspects of chronic haemodialysis: Psychiatria, Neurologia, Neurochirurgia Vol 74(3) May 1971, 219-223. *Hardy, W. T., & Westbrook, R. F. (1981). Lithium-induced polydipsia in birds: A comparative study and analysis of electrolyte excretion: Physiology & Behavior Vol 27(4) Oct 1981, 575-583. *Hare, E. H., & Willcox, D. R. (1967). Do Psychiatric in-Patients Take Their Pills? : British Journal of Psychiatry 113(505) 1967, 1435-1439. *Harrington, G. M. (1972). Strain differences in open-field behavior of the rat: Psychonomic Science Vol 27(1) Apr 1972, 51-53. *Hasan, J. (1970). Biomedical aspects of low-frequency vibration: A selective review: Work-Environment-Health Vol 7(1) 1970, 19-45. *Haseba, T., Mashimo, K., Sugimoto, J., Sato, S., & Ohno, Y. (2007). Maturation of Whisky Changes Ethanol Elimination Kinetics and Neural Effects by Increasing Nonvolatile Congeners: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(Suppl 1) Jan 2007, 77S-82S. *Haskovec, L., & Rysanek, K. (1967). Excretion of 3-Methoxy-4-Hydroxymandelic Acid (Vma) and 5-Hydroxyindoleacetic Acid (5-Hiaa) in Depressed Patients Treated with Imipramine: Journal of Psychiatric Research 5(3) 1967, 213-220. *Haskovec, L., & Rysanek, K. (1969). The effect of lithium on the metabolism of catecholamines and indolalkylamines in man: Arzneimittel-Forschung Vol 19(3-A) Apr 1969, 426-427. *Hassan, A. (1971). Pharmacological effects of carbaryl: I. The effect of carbaryl on the synthesis and degradation of catecholamines in the rat: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 20(9) Sep 1971, 2299-2308. *Hathaway, P. W., Brehm, M. L., Clapp, J. R., & Bogdonoff, M. D. (1969). Urine flow, catecholamines, and blood pressure: Psychosomatic Medicine 31(1) 1969, 20-30. *Hawel, W. (1970). Investigation of two different film presentations as the psychological cause of emotional stress: Psychologie und Praxis Vol 14(3) Jul 1970, 125-133. *Hegmann, J. P. (1969). A quantitative genetic analysis of components of open-field behavior in mice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hegmann, J. P., & DeFries, J. C. (1968). Open-field behavior in mice: Genetic analysis of repeated measures: Psychonomic Science Vol 13(1) 1968, 27-28. *Heltzel, D. T. (1980). Catecholamine excretion during relaxation training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Henrotte, J. G. (1967). A Possible Biochemical Interpretation of the Relation between Height and Some Psychological Variables for Socio-Professional Groups: Revue de la Societe de Biometrie Humaine 2(1-2) 1967, 47-56. *Henry, P., Nedelec, Y., & Merland, R. (1968). Research on the blood concentration and urinary elimination of nialamide during treatment: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(2) 1968, 276-285. *Herkert, E. E., & Keup, W. (1969). Excretion patterns of tryptamine, indoleacetic acid, and 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid, and their correlation with mental changes in schizophrenic patients under medication with alpha-methyldopa: Psychopharmacologia 15(1) 1969, 48-59. *Heslinga, F. J., van Tilburg, W., & Stam, F. C. (1970). The identity of the so-called pink spot in schizophrenia and Parkinson's disease: Psychiatria, Neurologia, Neurochirurgia Vol 73(3) May 1970, 157-164. *Hindley, C. B. (1968). Growing up in 5 countries: Comparison of data on weaning, elimination training, age of walking, and IQ in relation to social class from European longitudinal studies: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology 10(6) 1968, 715-724. *Hirsch, W., Mex, A., & Vogel, F. (1967). Metabolic Traits in Mentally Retarded Children as Compared with Normal Populations: Phenylalanine and Tyrosine in Serum and Urine: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 11(3) 1967, 212-227. *Hishikawa, S., Sugimoto, K.-i., Kobayashi, E., Kumagai, Y., & Fujimura, A. (2003). Dosing-time-dependent variation in biliary excretion of flomoxef in rats: Chronobiology International Vol 20(3) 2003, 463-471. *Hiyama, T. Y., Watanabe, E., Okado, H., & Noda, M. (2004). The Subfornical Organ is the Primary Locus of Sodium-Level Sensing by Na-sub(x) Sodium Channels for the Control of Salt-Intake Behavior: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(42) 2004, 9276-9281. *Hoag, J. M., Norriss, N. G., Himeno, E. T., & Jacobs, J. (1971). The encopretic child and his family: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Apr 1971, 242-256. *Hockman, C. H., Perrin, R. G., & Kalant, H. (1971). Electroencephalographic and behavioral alterations produced by DELTA1-tetrahydrocannabinol: Science Vol 172(3986) May 1971, 968-970. *Hoefnagel, D., Pomeroy, J., & Benz, R. (1968). Down's syndrome associated with cystinuria: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 12(4) 1968, 317-321. *Hollister, L. E. (1969). Steroids and moods: Correlations in schizophrenics and subjects treated with lysergic acid diethlylamide (LSD), mescaline, tetrahydrocannabinol, and synhexyl: Journal of Clinical Pharmacology & the Journal of New Drugs 9(1) 1969, 24-29. *Hollister, L. E., Moore, F., Kanter, S., & Noble, E. (1970). DELTA'-tetrahydrocannabinol, synhexyl and marijuana extract administered orally in man: Catecholamine excretion, plasma cortisol levels and platelet serotonin content: Psychopharmacologia Vol 17(4) 1970, 354-360. *Hoornaert, F., Pierloot, R., & Vertommen, H. (1969). Blood pressure responses to stress in renal patients: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 17(3-4) 1969, 178-190. *Huang, C. L., & Bhansali, K. G. (1968). Nonpolar metabolites of trifluoperazine in rats: Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 57(9) 1968, 1511-1513. *Huff, J. E. (1969). A tracer investigation of the metabolism, distribution, and excretion of amobarbital in stressed and non-stressed rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, J. W., Watkins, L., Blumenthal, J. A., Kuhn, C., & Sherwood, A. (2004). Depression and anxiety symptoms are related to increased 24-hour urinary norepinephrine excretion among healthy middle-aged women: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 57(4) Oct 2004, 353-358. *Idestrom, C. M., & Cadenius, B. (1968). Time relations of the effects of alcohol compared to placebo: Dose-response curves for psychomotor and perceptual test performances and blood and urine levels of alcohol: Psychopharmacologia 13(3) 1968, 189-200. *Il'ina, N. A., Voinova, M. K., & Shreiberg, G. L. (1968). Determination of aldosterone in paroxysmal myoplegia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(2) 1968, 183-188. *Imes, S. A., & Etaugh, C. F. (1971). Emotionality in mice as a function of infantile stimulation: Psychonomic Science Vol 22(1) Jan 1971, 19-20. *Insarova, N. G. (1969). Excretion of urinary free amino acids in families of patients with Huntington's chorea: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(6) 1969, 828-831. *Ivinskis, A. (1970). A study of validity of open-field measures: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 22(2) Aug 1970, 175-183. *Jakubczak, L. F. (1970). Age differences in the effects of water deprivation on activity, water loss and survival of rats: Life Sciences Vol 9(13, Pt 1) Jul 1970, 771-780. *James, D. V., & Gilluley, P. L. (1998). Patent applications and neurotic concerns: Further explorations in the Patent Office: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(3) Mar 1998, 162-165. *James, L. E. (1972). The efficacy of behavior therapy and therapist A-B status, expectancy, conscientiousness and reinforcement style: An experiment in the parental treatment of enuresis: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Jancar, J. (1969). Potter's syndrome with mental retardation: Auro-renal syndrome, reno-facial dysplasia: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 13(1) 1969, 8-12. *Jerjes, W. K., Taylor, N. F., Peters, T. J., Wessely, S., & Cleare, A. J. (2006). Urinary Cortisol and Cortisol Metabolite Excretion in Chronic Fatigue Syndrome: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 68(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 578-582. *Jilge, B., & Stahle, H. (1984). The internal synchronization of five circadian functions of the rabbit: Chronobiology International Vol 1(3) 1984, 195-204. *Jones, B. M., & Vega, A. (1972). Cognitive performance measured on the ascending and descending limb of the blood alcohol curve: Psychopharmacologia Vol 23(2) 1972, 99-114. *Jordan, N. R., Cherry, M. I., & Manser, M. B. (2007). Latrine distribution and patterns of use by wild meerkats: Implications for territory and mate defence: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(4) Apr 2007, 613-622. *Jorgensen, A., & Larsen, U. D. (1967). Metabolism of 3,3-dimethyl-1-(3-methyl-aminopropyl)-1-phenylphthalane (Lu 3-olo), a bicyclic compound with thymoleptic properties: Acta Pharmacologica et Toxicologica 25(Suppl 4) 1967, 48. *Kaeser, A. C., Rodnight, R., & Ellis, B. A. (1969). Psychiatric and biochemical aspects of a case of homocystinuria: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 32(2) Apr 1969, 88-93. *Kaistha, K. K., & Jaffe, J. H. (1972). TLC techniques for identification of narcotics, barbiturates, and CNS stimulants in a drug abuse urine screening program: Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences Vol 61(5) May 1972, 679-689. *Kakolewski, J. W., & Deaux, E. (1972). Aphagia in the presence of drinking an isosmotic NaCl solution: Physiology & Behavior Vol 8(4) Apr 1972, 623-630. *Kalter, S., Metzger, H., & Todd, W. (1968). Excretion of Urinary Indoles in Patients with Recurrent Dreams: Diseases of the Nervous System 29(3) 1968, 182-188. *Kanabus, P., & et al. (1975). Urinary excretion of chlorpromazine metabolites: Clinical-chemical correlations: Psychiatria Polska Vol 9(6) 1975, 621-627. *Kane, F. J., & et al. (1970). Psychoendocrine study of oral contraceptive agents: Journal of American Psychiatry Vol 127(4) Oct 1970, 443-450. *Kanig, K., & Breyer, U. (1969). Urinary metabolities of 10--3'-4"-methyl-piperazinyl -propyl=-phenothiazine (perazine) in psychiatric patients: Psychopharmacologia 14(3) 1969, 211-220. *Kaplan-De-Nour, A. (1969). Some notes on the psychological significance of urination: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 148(6) 1969, 615-623. *Kardash, S., Hillman, E. S., & Werry, J. (1968). Efficacy of imipramine in childhood enuresis: A double-blind control study with placebo: Canadian Medical Association Journal 99(6) 1968, 263-266. *Kassil, G. N. (1972). Forecasting vegetative reactions of the organism in stress and extreme conditions: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 58(6) Jun 1972, 836-844. *Katsitadze, G. V., & Tsuleiskiri, N. P. (1969). A study of small intestinal motor-evacuatory function in ulceration: Sak'art'velos SSR Mets'nierebat'a Akademiis Moambe 54(2) 1969, 453-456. *Kayne, J. (1968). Value of Stool Survey: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 72(4) 1968, 634-636. *Kennedy, W. A., & Sloop, E. W. (1968). Methedrine as an Adjunct to Conditioning Treatment of Nocturnal Enuresis in Normal and Institutionalized Retarded Subjects: Psychological Reports 22(3, PT 1) 1968, 997-1000. *Kerr, D. N., & Osselton, J. W. (1967). The EEG Society and the Electrophysiological Technologists' Association: The EEG as a monitor of cerebral disturbance during fast and slow hemodialysis of patients in chronic renal failure: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 23(5) 1967, 488. *Keup, W., Seto, T. A., & Gonda, O. (1970). Non-specificity of the "gray" spot (indole derivative) in the urine of schizophrenics: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 31(7) Jul 1970, 476-478. *Kharazishvili, G. D. (1969). On the rectal absorption of potassium iodide in the presence of craniocerebral injury and the diagnostic significance of the KI-test: Sak'art'velos SSR Mets'nierebat'a Akademiis Moambe 54(1) 1969, 185-188. *Khomitskaya, L. F., & Stanislavskii, B. G. (1969). Functional state of the hypothalamo-hypophyseal-adrenal complex in neuroectodermal tumors of the cerebral hemispheres with different degrees of malignancy: Problemy Neirokhirurgii No 2 1969, 140-145. *Kimmel, H. D., & Kimmel, E. (1970). An instrumental conditioning method for the treatment of enuresis: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 1(2) Jun 1970, 121-123. *Kimmel, H. D., & Kimmel, E. (1973). An Instrumental Conditioning Method for The Treatment of Enuresis. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Kinnunen, U., & Vihko, V. (1991). Night-rest urinary catecholamine excretion in relation to aspects of free time, work and background data in a teacher group: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 32(1) 1991, 1-8. *Klebanova, L. B. (1969). Catecholamine content (adrenaline and noradrenaline) in diurnal urine with lesion of the hypothalamus: Problemy Fiziologii Gipotalamusa No 3 1969, 141-145. *Klier, C. M., Schmid-Siegel, B., Schafer, M. R., Lenz, G., Saria, A., Lee, A., et al. (2006). St. John's Wort (Hypericum perforatum) and Breastfeeding: Plasma and Breast Milk Concentrations of Hyperforin for 5 Mothers and 2 Infants: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 67(2) Feb 2006, 305-309. *Kline, P. (1969). The anal character: A cross-cultural study in Ghana: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 8(2) 1969, 201-210. *Klujber, L., Cholnoky, P., & Mehes, K. (1969). Urinary excretion of beta-aminoisobutyric acid in Down's syndrome and in idiopathic mental retardation: Human Heredity Vol 19(5) 1969, 567-572. *Klutch, A., & Bordun, M. (1968). Chromatographic Methods for Analysis of the Metabolites of Acetophenetidin (Phenacetin): Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 57(3) 1968, 524-526. *Kobayashi, S. (1968). Extinction of compulsive symptoms by means of behavior therapeutic treatment: Japanese Journal of Clinical Psychology 6(4) 1968, 212-218. *Kohler, C., Brisson, S., & Charrassin, R. (1968). An inquiry on the descendants of mentally deficient adults followed since childhood: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(2) 1968, 305. *Kohler, C., & Carel, A. (1971). Encopresis: Impasse or labyrinth? : Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(4) Nov 1971, 497-508. *Kolesov, D. V. (1967). Indices of the Functional State of the Sympathetico-Adrenal System in Children with Pneumonia: Pediatriya 46(4) 1967, 36-42. *Koroleva, N. N., & Yudin, L. A. (1969). A method for study of the function of the parotid salivary glands: Radiosialography: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 55(1) 1969, 108-112. *Kotzailias, N., Marker, M., & Jilma, B. (2004). Early effects of paroxetine on serotonin storage, plasma levels, and urinary excretion: A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 24(5) Oct 2004, 536-539. *Koukopoulos, A., Reginaldi, D., & Johnson, F. N. (1992). Fluctuations in serum lithium levels as a function of mood state: Lithium Vol 3(3) Aug 1992, 195-201. *Krahenbuhl, G. S. (1971). Stress reactivity in tennis players: Research Quarterly Vol 42(1) Mar 1971, 42-46. *Kripke, D. F., Youngstedt, S. D., Rex, K. M., Klauber, M. R., & Elliott, J. A. (2003). Melatonin excretion with affect disorders over age 60: Psychiatry Research Vol 118(1) May 2003, 47-54. *Kurtz, R., & et al. (1968). Investigation of the Affective Meaning of Body Products: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality 3(1) 1968, 9-14. *Kuz'menko, V. A. (1969). Alteration of activity of the urethral sphincter on stimulation of the mechanoreceptors of the urinary bladder: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 67(6) 1969, 21-24. *Kuz'menko, V. A. (1969). Reflex changes in activity of the urethral sphincter due to adequate stimulation of the receptors of the pudendal nerves: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 67(3) 1969, 9-12. *LaBarba, R. C., & Hodge, R. (1970). Severe maternal separation and adult emotional reactivity in BALB/c mice: Psychonomic Science Vol 19(3) 1970, 154-155. *Lake, B. (1968). Controlled trial of nortriptyline in childhood enuresis: Medical Journal of Australia 2(14) 1968, 582-585. *Lal, H., & Lindsley, O. R. (1968). Therapy of chronic constipation in a young child by rearranging social contingencies: Behaviour Research and Therapy 6(4) 1968, 484-485. *Lambert, W. W., Frankenhaeuser, M., Johansson, G., & Klackenberg-Larsson, I. (1969). Catecholamine excretion in young boys and their parents as related to behavior: Philippine Journal of Psychology Vol 2(2) Dec 1969, 35-42. *Lambert, W. W., Johansson, G., Frankenhaeuser, M., & Klackenberg-Larsson, I. (1969). Catecholamine excretion in young children and their parents as related to behavior: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology 10(4) 1969, 306-318. *Lamoot, I., Callebaut, J., Degezelle, T., Demeulenaere, E., Laquiere, J., Vandenberghe, C., et al. (2004). Eliminative behaviour of free-ranging horses: Do they show latrine behaviour or do they defecate where they graze? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 86(1-2) May 2004, 105-121. *Lang, P. L. (1972). Temperature regulation in the parakeet, Melopsittacus undulatus: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Larkin, I. L. V., Fowler, V. F., & Reep, R. L. (2007). Digesta passage rates in the Florida manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris): Zoo Biology Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 503-515. *Laybourne, P. C., Roach, N. E., Ebbesson, B., & Edwards, S. (1968). Double-blind study of the use of imipramine (tofranil) in enuresis: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry 9(5) 1968, 282-285. *Lazarovici, H. (1970). Observations on the treatment of nocturnal enuresis and other neurotic diseases of childhood by hypnosis: Neurologia, Psihiatria, Neurochirurgia Vol 15(6) Nov 1970, 505-512. *Lemberger, L., & et al. (1972). Delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol: Temporal correlation of the psychologic effects and blood levels after various routes of administration: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 286(13) Mar 1972, 685-688. *Lester, D. (1968). Two Tests of a Fear-Motivated Theory of Exploration: Psychonomic Science Vol 10(11) 1968, 385-386. *Levi, L. (1969). Sympatho-adrenomedullary activity, diuresis, and emotional reactions during visual sexual stimulation in human females and males: Psychosomatic Medicine 31(3) 1969, 251-268. *Levine, M. D., Gordon, T. P., Peterson, R. H., & Rose, R. M. (1970). Urinary 17-OHCS response of high- and low-aggressive rhesus monkeys to shock avoidance: Physiology & Behavior Vol 5(8) Aug 1970, 919-924. *Levine, M. D., Gordon, T. P., & Rose, R. M. (1968). Individual differences in urinary 17-OHCS levels during chronic free operant avoidance: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 3 1968, 265-266. *Levine, M. N., & Elliot, C. B. (1970). Toilet training for profoundly retarded with a limited staff: Mental Retardation Vol 8(3) Jun 1970, 48-50. *Levy, B., & Hansen, E. (1969). Failure of the urinary test for suicide potential: Analysis of urinary 17-OHCS steroid findings prior to suicide in two patients: Archives of General Psychiatry 20(4) 1969, 415-418. *Lewander, T. (1968). Urinary excretion and tissue levels of catecholamines during chronic amphetamine intoxication: Psychopharmacologia 13(5) 1968, 394-407. *Lewander, T. (1971). A mechanism for the development of tolerance to amphetamine in rats: Psychopharmacologia Vol 21(1) 1971, 17-31. *Lieblich, I., & Guttman, R. (1968). Analysis of Emotional Defecation under Severe and Mild Stress: Evidence for Genotype-Situation Interaction: Life Sciences 7(6) 1968, 301-309. *Lines, D. R. (1968). A double-blind trial of amitriptyline in enuretic children: Medical Journal of Australia 2(7) 1968, 307-308. *Lippert, T. H., Filshie, M., Muck, A. O., Seeger, H., & et al. (1996). Serotonin metabolite excretion after postmenopausal estradiol therapy: Maturitas Vol 24(1-2) May 1996, 37-41. *Liu, G., Saxena, R. C., & Wilkins, R. M. (1994). Behavioral responses of the whitebacked planthopper Sogatella furcifera (Homoptera: Delphacidae) on rice plants whose odors have been masked: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 7(3) May 1994, 343-353. *Logan, D. L., & Garner, D. (1971). Effective behavior modification for reducing chronic soiling: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 116(3) Jun 1971, 382-384. *Loney, J. (1971). Clinical aspects of the Loney Draw-A-Car Test: Enuresis and encopresis: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 35(3) Jun 1971, 265-274. *Lubar, J. F., Boyce, B. A., & Schaefer, C. F. (1968). Etiology of Polydipsia and Polyuria in Rats with Septal Lesions: Physiology & Behavior 3(2) 1968, 289-292. *Luboshitzky, R., Shen-Orr, Z., Tzischichinsky, O., Maldonado, M., Herer, P., & Lavie, P. (2001). Actigraphic sleep-wake patterns and urinary 6-sulfatoxymelatonin excretion in patients with Alzheimer's disease: Chronobiology International Vol 18(3) 2001, 513-524. *Ludentsova, S. V. (1969). Influence of subcutaneous exteriorization of the kidney on the hypothalamus: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 67(4) 1969, 114-117. *Maas, J. W., Dekirmenjian, H., & Fawcett, J. (1971). Catecholamine metabolism, depression and stress: Nature Vol 230(5292) Apr 1971, 330-331. *Maas, J. W., Fawcett, J., & Dekirmenjian, H. (1968). 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy phenylglycol (MHPG) excretion in depressive states: A pilot study: Archives of General Psychiatry 19(2) 1968, 129-134. *Machac, M., & Benes, V. (1969). The influence of relaxation-activation autoregulative intervention on the urine level of catecholamines: Activitas Nervosa Superior 11(1) 1969, 46-53. *MacKeith, R. (1968). A frequent factor in the origins of primary nocturnal enuresis: Anxiety in the third year of life: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology 10(4) 1968, 465-470. *Maes, M., Suy, E., & Cosyns, P. (1988). The MHPG excretion in depressive and non-depressive psychiatric inpatients: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 30(7) 1988, 437-444. *Mahlberg, R., & Kunz, D. (2007). Melatonin excretion levels and polysomnographic sleep parameters in healthy subjects and patients with sleep-related disturbances: Sleep Medicine Vol 8(5) Aug 2007, 512-516. *Mahoney, K., Van Wagenen, R. K., & Meyerson, L. (1971). Toilet training of normal and retarded children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 4(3) Fal 1971, 173-181. *Mandell, A. J., & Mandell, M. P. (1969). Peripheral hormonal and metabolic correlates of rapid eye movement sleep: Experimental Medicine & Surgery Vol 27(1-2) 1969, 224-236. *Marjerrison, G., Boulton, A. A., & Rajput, A. H. (1972). EEG and urinary non-catecholic amine changes during L-dopa therapy of Parkinson's disease: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 33(3) Mar 1972, 164-169. *Marks, V., Fry, D., Chapple, P. A., & Gray, G. (1969). Application of urine analysis to diagnosis and treatment of heroin addiction: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 2(5650) Apr 1969, 153-155. *Mason, J. W., Brady, J. V., & Tolliver, M. A. (1968). Plasma and urinary 17-hydroxycorticosteriod responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 608-630. *Mason, J. W., & et al. (1968). Urinary aldosterone and urine volume responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 733-745. *Mason, J. W., & et al. (1968). Urinary androsterone, etiocholanolone, and dehydroepiandrosterone responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 710-720. *Mason, J. W., & et al. (1968). Urinary epinephrine and norepinephrine responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 654-665. *Mason, J. W., & et al. (1968). Urinary testosterone responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 721-732. *Mason, J. W., Taylor, E. D., Brady, J. V., & Tolliver, G. A. (1968). Urinary estrone, estrodiol, and estriol responses to 72-hr. avoidance sessions in the monkey: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(5, Pt 2) 1968, 696-709. *Masuda, M., & Dudley, D. L. (1968). Physiologic responses to noxious head stimuli: Journal of Psychosomatic Research 12(3) 1968, 205-214. *Masur, J., & Martz, R. M. (1972). Postexposition administration of d-amphetamine impairs the habituation of rats to an open field: Psychonomic Science Vol 26(3) Feb 1972, 167-168. *Matlina, E. S., & Osipova, M. S. (1970). Influence of aminazine on excretion of adrenaline, noradrenaline, dopamine and DOPA in healthy people and in the manic phase of manic-depressive psychosis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(1) Jan 1970, 128-131. *Matsumoto, K., & et al. (1967). Treatment of Enuresis with Imipramine: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry 8(5) 1967, 460-464. *Mawer, G. E., & Lee, H. A. (1968). Value of forced diuresis in acute barbiturate poisoning: BMJ: British Medical Journal 2(5608) 1968, 790-793. *Maxwell, C., & Seldrup, J. (1971). Factors relating to the optimum effect of imipramine in the treatment of enuresis: Arzneimittel-Forschung Vol 21(9) Sep 1971, 1352-1356. *McConaghy, N. (1969). A controlled trial of imipramine, amphetamine, pad-and bell conditioning and random awakening in the treatment of nocturnal enuresis: Medical Journal of Australia Vol 2(5) Aug 1969, 237-239. *McFarland, D., & Wright, P. (1969). Water conservation by inhibition of food intake: Physiology & Behavior 4(1) 1969, 95-99. *McGally, M., & Barnard, G. W. (1968). Modification of the Immersion Diuresis by Hypnotic Suggestion: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(3) 1968, 287-297. *Melino, C., & Frascino, M. (1968). Domaggio's reaction technique and the study of uropepsinogen in the diagnosis of the fatigue syndrome: Difesa Sociale 47(4) 1968, 79-106. *Mel'nikov, V. P. (1969). On the role of the vagus nerves in regulating the bile-expelling action of bile and bile acids: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 55(7) 1969, 874-879. *Mendels, J. (1969). Urinary 17-ketosteriod fractionation in depression: A preliminary report: British Journal of Psychiatry 115(522) 1969, 581-585. *Milner, G., & Hills, N. F. (1968). A Double-Blind Assessment of Antidepressants in the Treatment of 212 Enuretic Patients: Medical Journal of Australia 1(22) 1968, 943-947. *Mishra, H., & Murthy, H. N. (1970). Conditioning and cure of enuresis nocturna: A trial: Transactions of All-India Institute of Mental Health No 10 Dec 1970, 131-141. *Miura, T. (1967). Adaptation and acclimatization to hot environment: Journal of Science of Labour 43(7) 1967, 373-385. *Monosevitz, M. (1970). Early environmental enrichment and mouse behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 71(3) Jun 1970, 459-466. *Montgomery, E. H. (1968). The response of the rat duodenum to bradykinin: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moody, J. P., & Allsopp, M. N. (1969). Circadian rhythms of water and electrolyte excretion in manic-depressive psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry 115(525) 1969, 923-928. *Morgan, J. P., & Baltch, A. L. (1969). Acute oliguria from overdose of chlorprothixene: New York State Journal of Medicine 69(10) 1969, 1340-1342. *Morrison, R. R., & Ludvigson, H. W. (1970). Discrimination by rats of conspecific odors of reward and nonreward: Science Vol 167(3919) Feb 1970, 904-905. *Morrison, S. D. (1972). Work and water intake and the water need of rats during growth of a tumor: Physiology & Behavior Vol 8(1) Jan 1972, 5-10. *Mueller, E. F., & Beimann, M. (1969). The relationship between uric acid level and results in the Heckhausen test of achievement motivation: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 16(2) 1969, 295-306. *Muftic, M. K. (1971). Are the catecholamines precursors of the catatonine? : Journal of the American Institute of Hypnosis Vol 12(1) Jan 1971, 29-32. *Munoz Bautista, C. (1968). Enuresis: Clinical-electroencephalographic correlation: Revista de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 31(4) Dec 1968, 277-289. *Murphy, S., & et al. (1971). Adolescent enuresis: A multiple contingency hypothesis: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 218(8) Nov 1971, 1189-1191. *Murphy, S., Nickols, J., Eddy, R., & Umphress, A. (1971). Behavioral characteristics of adolescent enuretics: Adolescence Vol 6(21) Spr 1971, 1-18. *Nagashima, R., & Levy, G. (1968). Effect of perfusion rate and distribution factors on drug elimination kinetics in a perfused organ system: Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 57(11) 1968, 1991-1993. *Nagatomo, I., Akasaki, Y., Nagase, F., Takenouchi, K., & et al. (1990). Study on dysfunction of the autonomic nervous system in elderly people under prolonged bedrest: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 36(2) Aug 1990, 141-145. *Nagy, Z. M., & Forrest, E. J. (1970). Open-field behavior of C3H mice: Effect of size and illumination of field: Psychonomic Science Vol 20(1) 1970, 19-21. *Nagy, Z. M., & Glaser, H. D. (1970). Open-field behavior of C57BL/6J mice: Effect of illumination, age, and number of test days: Psychonomic Science Vol 19(3) 1970, 143-145. *Nagy, Z. M., & McKay, C. S. (1972). Development of adult-like open-field behaviors in young retinal-degenerate C3H mice: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 5(3) 1972, 249-258. *Nakamura, K., & Thoenen, H. (1972). Increased irritability: A permanent behavior change induced in the rat intraventricular administration of 6-hydroxydopamine: Psychopharmacologia Vol 24(3) 1972, 359-372. *Narasimhachari, N., & et al. (1971). Urinary studies of schizophrenics and controls: Biological Psychiatry Vol 3(1) 1971, 9-20. *Narayanan, H. S., Rao, B. S., & Reddy, G. N. (1969). A report on two cases of phenylketonuria (PKU) detected during a chemical and chromatographic screening of mentally retarded patients: Transactions of All-India Institute of Mental Health Vol 9 Dec 1969, 31-33. *Nash, D. J. (1973). Influence of genotype and neonatal irradiation upon open-field locomotion and elimination in mice: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 83(3) Jun 1973, 458-464. *Newell, T. G. (1967). Biometrical Genetic Analyses of Behavioral Data: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Newell, T. G. (1969). Albinism in the mouse: Effect on responses to aversive and nonaversive stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 68(2, Pt 1) Jun 1969, 284-288. *Newell, T. G. (1971). Social encounters in two prosimian species: Galago crassicaudatus and Nycticebus coucang: Psychonomic Science Vol 24(3) Aug 1971, 128-130. *Niewiedziol, B. A. (1967). Relationship between Pituitary Reserve of Acth and Glycoregulatory and Diuretic Reactions: Polish Endocrinology 18(1-2) 1967, 48-53. *Nikitin, A. I. (1969). Influence of several phenothiazine derivatives on regional renal circulation: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 67(2) 1969, 65-69. *Nishioka, K., Sumida, T., Iwatani, M., Kusumoto, A., Ishikura, Y., Hatanaka, H., et al. (2002). Influence of moderate drinking on purine and carbohydrate metabolism: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 26(Suppl8) Aug 2002, 20S-25S. *Noble, E. P., & et al. (1968). The effects of physiological doses of corticosteroid on catecholamine metabolism in man: Journal of Psychiatric Research 6(2) 1968, 159-167. *Nordquist, V. M. (1971). The modification of a child's enuresis: Some response-response relationships: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 4(3) Fal 1971, 241-247. *Noyes, R., Jr. (1969). Lithium carbonate: A review: Diseases of the Nervous System 30(5) 1969, 318-321. *Ockel, H. H. (1968). On the beginning of structure development in psychogenic bodily symptoms in early childhood: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie 17(8) 1968, 279-283. *Ogier, R., Tribollet, E., Suarez, P., & Raggenbass, M. (2006). Identified motoneurons involved in sexual and eliminative functions in the rat are powerfully excited by vasopressin and tachykinins: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(42) Oct 2006, 10717-10726. *Oishi, H., Iwahara, S., Yang, K.-M., & Yogi, A. (1972). Effects of chlordiazepoxide on passive avoidance responses in rats: Psychopharmacologia Vol 23(4) 1972, 373-385. *O'Kelly, L. I., & Hatton, G. I. (1969). Effects on ingestion and excretion of water of lesions in a single hypothalamic area: Physiology & Behavior 4(5) 1969, 769-776. *Oldham, J., & Morlock, H. (1970). The effects of open-field size on activity in the Mongolian gerbil: Psychonomic Science Vol 20(5) Sep 1970, 290. *Olejnik, I. (1971). Results of psychotherapy in treatment of enuresis: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 14(1) Jan 1971, 69-73. *Ono, K. (1967). Hypnotherapy of a case of feeling of pollakiura: Japanese Journal of Clinical Psychology 6(3) 1967, 171-176. *Orengo, J., & Gidenne, T. (2007). Feeding behaviour and caecotrophy in the young rabbit before weaning: An approach by analysing the digestive contents: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 106-118. *Osterloh, J., & Bertilsson, L. (1978). The absence of isotopic effect during the elimination of deuterium labelled carbamazepine in the rat: Life Sciences Vol 23(1) Jul 1978, 83-87. *Otte, C., Neylan, T. C., Pipkin, S. S., Browner, W. S., & Whooley, M. A. (2005). Depressive Symptoms and 24-Hour Urinary Norepinephrine Excretion Levels in Patients With Coronary Disease: Findings From the Heart and Soul Study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(11) Nov 2005, 2139-2145. *Oughourlian, J. M. (1971). Azotemia and mental disorder: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(4) Apr 1971, 481-495. *Paci, A., & Freddi, A. (1969). On the subject of enuresis and encopresis: Rivista di Neurobiologia Vol 15(4) Oct 1969, 835-848. *Pare, W. P., & Livingston, A., Jr. (1968). Age Differences in the Urinary 17-Ketosteroid Response to Environmental Stress: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(1) 1968, 15-16. *Parshkov, E. M., & Molotkov, O. V. (1969). Physiological effect of electrocoagulation of the macrocellular neurons of the hypothalamus: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 67(5) 1969, 3-7. *Passo, S. S. (1968). The Pressor and Renal Responses Obtained with Central Vagal and Sympathetic Stimulation in the Spinal Cat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Passouant, P., Cadilhac, J., Baldy-Moulinier, M., & Mion, C. (1970). Night sleep in chronic renal insufficiency: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 29(5) Nov 1970, 441-449. *Patkai, P. (1971). Catecholamine excretion in pleasant and unpleasant situations: Acta Psychologica Vol 35(5) Oct 1971, 352-363. *Paul, M. I., Cramer, H., & Bunney, W. E. (1971). Urinary adenosine 3',5' -monophosphate in the switch process from depression to mania: Science Vol 171(3968) Jan 1971, 300-303. *Paul, M. I., Cramer, H., & Goodwin, F. K. (1971). Urinary cyclic AMP excretion in depression and mania: Effects of levodopa and lithium carbonate: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 24(4) Apr 1971, 327-333. *Paul, M. I., Ditzion, B. R., Pauk, G. L., & Janowsky, D. S. (1970). Urinary adenosine 3',5'-monophosphate excretion in affective disorders: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 126(10) Apr 1970, 1493-1497. *Paul, S. K. (1970). A new method of determining strength of nervous processes: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 20(3) May 1970, 659-661. *Pedrini, B. C., & Pedrini, D. T. (1971). Reinforcement procedures in the control of encopresis: A case study: Psychological Reports Vol 28(3) Jun 1971, 937-938. *Pelzer, H., & Maass, D. (1969). Pharmacokinetics and metabolism of 7-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-hydroxy-5-phenyl-2H-1,4- benzodiazepin-2-one and its hemisuccinate in humans: Arzneimittel-Forschung Vol 19(10) Oct 1969, 1652-1656. *Perhach, J. L. (1971). Chronic effects of large alcohol doses in rats: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Perhach, J. L., Jr., & Barry, H. (1970). Stress responses of rats to acute body or neck restraint: Physiology & Behavior 5(4) 1970, 443-448. *Perline, I. H. (1971). An inexpensive mouse urine collection system: Physiology & Behavior Vol 6(5) May 1971, 597. *Perry, T., Hansen, S., Love, D., & Christopher, A. F. (1968). N-acetylcystathionine: A new urinary amino-acid in congenital cystathioninuria: Nature 219(5150) 1968, 178-179. *Perry, T. L. (1971). Organic acids and physiological fluids in chronic schizophrenic patients: Vestnik Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk SSSR Vol 26(5) 1971, 71-72. *Peterson, R. A. (1971). The natural development of nocturnal bladder control: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 13(6) Dec 1971, 730-734. *Peterson, R. A., Wright, R. L., & Hanlon, C. C. (1969). The effects of extending the CS-UCS interval on the effectiveness of the conditioning treatment for nocturnal enuresis: Behaviour Research and Therapy 7(4) 1969, 351-357. *Petherick, J. C. (1983). A note on the space use for excretory behaviour of suckling piglets: Applied Animal Ethology Vol 9(3-4) Jan 1983, 367-371. *Petrie, J. F., & Haans, A. H. (1969). Several recent experiences with behavior therapy: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden 24(6) 1969, 391-404. *Pickar, D., Sweeney, D. R., Maas, J. W., & Heninger, G. R. (1978). Primary affective disorder, clinical state change, and MHPG excretion: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 35(11) Nov 1978, 1378-1383. *Pierce, C. M., Mangelsdorf, T. K., & Whitman, R. M. (1969). Mothers of enuretic boys: American Journal of Psychotherapy 23(2) 1969, 283-292. *Poe, R. O., Rose, R. M., & Mason, J. W. (1970). Multiple determinants of 17-hydroxycorticosteroid excretion in recruits during basic training: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 32(4) Jul 1970, 369-378. *Poirier, L. M., & Borden, J. H. (1995). Oral exudate as a mediator of behavior in larval eastern and western spruce budworms (Lepidoptera: Tortricidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 8(6) Nov 1995, 801-811. *Polidori, C., Panocka, I., Perfumi, M., Pompei, P., & et al. (1992). Inhibition of cell dehydration-induced drinking by tachykinins: Evaluation of possible renal effects accounting for the long-lasting inhibition: Physiology & Behavior Vol 52(1) Jul 1992, 153-158. *Pollin, W. (1971). A possible genetic factor related to psychosis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 128(3) Sep 1971, 311-317. *Popova, V. N., & Tsyganova, A. M. (1971). Neurological symptoms of acute intermittent porphyria provoked by the use of barbiturates and estrogens: A clinico-biochemical study: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 71(4) 1971, 541-544. *Poznanski, E., & Poznanski, A. K. (1969). Psychogenic influences on voiding: Observations from voiding cystourethrography: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 10(6) Nov 1969, 339-342. *Pratt, L. K., & Ludvigson, H. W. (1970). The role of odor in latent extinction: Psychonomic Science Vol 20(3) Aug 1970, 189-190. *Prensky, A. L., Carr, S., & Moser, H. W. (1968). Development of myelin in inherited disorders of amino acid metabolism: Archives of Neurology 19(6) 1968, 552-558. *Price, J. (1971). A method of assessing short term creatinine excretion in acute schizophrenics: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 153(4) Oct 1971, 280-285. *Probatova, L. E., Novikova, E. C., Gashkova, T. M., & Yurkov, Y. A. (1968). On the functional state of the adrenal cortex in premature infants in the first postnatal months: Pediatriya 47(3) 1968, 8-12. *Pue, A. F., Hoare, R., & Adamson, J. D. (1969). The "pink spot" and schizophrenia: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 14(4) 1969, 397-401. *Raminelli, J. L. F., Cordeiro de Sousa, M. B., Cunha, M. S., & Barbosa, M. F. V. (2001). Morning and afternoon patterns of fecal cortisol excretion among reproductive and non-reproductive male and female common marmosets, Callithrix jacchus: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 32(2) Apr 2001, 159-167. *Ramon, J. R., Torres, A. H., Giralde, E. C., Casado, A., Fernandez, E. L., & Del Mar Polo de Santos, M. (2006). Annual rhythm of urinary excretion of lipoperoxidation products: Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 41(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 285-288. *Rapoport, J. L., & et al. (1978). Urinary catecholamines and amphetamine excretion in hyperactive and normal boys: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 166(10) Oct 1978, 731-737. *Rashotte, M. E., Phillips, D. L., & Henderson, R. P. (1997). Nocturnal digestion, cloacal excretion, and digestion-related thermogenesis in pigeons (Columba livia): Physiology & Behavior Vol 61(1) Jan 1997, 83-92. *Ratnakar, S., Banupriya, C., Doureradjou, P., Vivekanandam, S., Srivastava, M. K., & Koner, B. C. (2008). Evaluation of anxiety, depression and urinary protein excretion among the family caregivers of advanced cancer patients: Biological Psychology Vol 79(2) Oct 2008, 234-238. *Ratner, S. C., & Boice, R. (1971). Behavioral characteristics and functions of pheromones of earthworms: Psychological Record Vol 21(3) Sum 1971, 363-371. *Raymond, J., Henry, F., & De, R. (1968). Simulation Behavior Symptomatic of Mental Illness in an Adolescent: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 1(1) 1968, 139-140. *Razumnaya, V. P. (1967). On the Excretion of Uropepsin in Premature and Full-Term Neonates with Intracerebral Birth Injury and Asphyxia: Pediatriya 46(5) 1967, 68-71. *Regan, M. F., Brown, K., & Howard, R. C. (1991). Cortisol excretion and mood during predictable phobic stimulation: Medical Science Research Vol 19(15) Aug 1991, 481-483. *Reichelt, K.-L., Sagedal, E., Landmark, J., Sangvik, B. T., & et al. (1990). The effect of gluten-free diet on urinary peptide excretion and clinical state in schizophrenia: Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine Vol 5(4) 1990, 223-239. *Reimer, D. R., Cook, A. D., & Nagaswami, S. (1975). Vanillyl mandelic acid excretion in unilateral electroconvulsive therapy (ECT): Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 36(3) Mar 1975, 120-121. *Reio, L., & Wetterberg, L. (1969). False porphobilinogen reactions in the urine of mental patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association 207(1) 1969, 148-150. *Reiss, M., & et al. (1968). Study of a Group of Familial-Cultural Retardates Showing Rapid Transition from Wakefulness to Sleep: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 12(1) 1968, 1-8. *Rejdak, K., Empl, M., Giffin, N. J., Afridi, S. K., Petzold, A., Stelmasiak, Z., et al. (2006). Increased urinary excretion of nitric oxide metabolites in longitudinally monitored migraine patients: European Journal of Neurology Vol 13(12) Dec 2006, 1346-1351. *Rentfrow, R. K., & Rentfrow, D. K. (1969). Studies related to toilet training of the mentally retarded: American Journal of Occupational Therapy 23(5) 1969, 425-430. *Reynolds, E. (1971). Urination as a social response in mice: Nature Vol 234(5330) Dec 1971, 481-483. *Rhode, M. (2006). Body, self and the other: Steps to symbolization: Analytische Kinder- und Jugendlichenpsychotherapie Vol 37(129) 2006, 7-29. *Ridges, A. P., Bourdillon, R. E., Leslie, S. A., & Harper, P. (1968). "Pink spot" and schizophrenia: Psychiatria Clinica 1(1) 1968, 44-62. *Ridges, A. P., & Harper, P. (1970). Pink spot: Is it a drug artefact? : Psychiatria Clinica Vol 3(2) 1970, 101-107. *Ritvo, E. R. (1970). Contributions of sleep research to the understanding and treatment of enuresis: International Psychiatry Clinics Vol 7(2) 1970, 117-122. *Ritvo, E. R., & et al. (1969). Arousal and nonarousal enuretic events: American Journal of Psychiatry 126(1) 1969, 77-84. *Robertiello, R. C. (1970). Penis envy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 7(4) Win 1970, 204-205. *Robinson, A. E., & Wolkind, S. N. (1970). Amphetamine abuse amongst psychiatric in-patients: The use of gas chromatography: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 116(535) Jun 1970, 643-644. *Roerig, D. L., Hasegawa, A. T., & Wang, R. I. (1975). Effect of phenobarbital pretreatment on the metabolism and biliary excretion of methadone: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 24(3) Feb 1975, 355-362. *Rosenberg, J. (1969). An investigation into the effects of prompting-attention in an operant conditioning control of nocturnal enuresis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenblatt, S., Chanley, J. D., & Leighton, W. P. (1969). The investigation of adrenergic metabolism with 7H3-norepinephrine in psychiatric disorders: I. Temporal changes in the distribution of urinary tritiated metabolites and the effects of drugs: Journal of Psychiatric Research 6(4) 1969, 307-319. *Rosenfeld, S. (1968). Choice of symptom: Notes on a case of retention: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Dec 1968, 38-49. *Rosenthal, S. H., & Richmond, L. H. (1969). Adult enuretics and imipramine: Comprehensive Psychiatry 10(2) 1969, 147-150. *Ross, W. D., Hirt, M., & Kurtz, R. (1968). The Fantasy of Dirt and Attitudes toward Body Products: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 146(4) 1968, 303-309. *Roth, R. P. (1971). Gaseous air pollutants and the secreto-motor activities of the gastrointestinal tract: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Rothman, R. J., & Mech, L. D. (1979). Scent-marking in lone wolves and newly formed pairs: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(3) Aug 1979, 750-760. *Roy, J. Y., Colard, R., & Tetreault, L. (1971). Psychological aspects of enuresis: Investigation on 36 young deaf-mutes: Laval Medical Vol 42(2) Feb 1971, 193-198. *Rubin, R. T., Kollar, E. J., Slater, G. G., & Clark, B. R. (1969). Excretion of 17-hydroxycorticosteroids and vanillylmandelic acid during 205 hours of sleep deprivation in man: Psychosomatic Medicine 31(1) 1969, 68-79. *Rubin, R. T., & Overall, J. E. (1970). Manifest psychopathology and urine biochemical measures: Archives of General Psychiatry 22(1) 1970, 45-57. *Rubin, R. T., Rahe, R. H., Gunderson, E. K., & Clark, B. R. (1970). Motivation and serum uric acid levels: Perceptual and Motor Skills 30(3) 1970, 794. *Russell, G. F., & Beardwood, C. J. (1970). Amenorrhoea in the feeding disorders: Anorexia nervosa and obesity: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 18(1-6) 1970, 359-364. *Russell, P. A. (1970). Effects of maternal deprivation treatments in the rat: Animal Behaviour Vol 18(4) Nov 1970, 700-702. *Russell, P. A. (1971). A note on Lester's theory of exploratory behavior: Psychonomic Science Vol 25(3) Nov 1971, 161-162. *Ryo, T., & et al. (1968). Catecholamine metabolism of manic-depressive illness: Journal of Psychiatric Research 6(3) 1968, 185-199. *Saad, W. A., Guarda, I. F. M. S., Camargo, L. A. A., Santos, T. A. F. B., Simoes, S., & Saad, W. A. (2002). Adrenoceptors of the medial septal area modulate water intake and renal excretory function induced by central administration of angiotensin II: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 35(8) Aug 2002, 951-959. *Saavedra, J. M., & Ucha Udabe, R. (1970). Quantitative assay of bufotenine in psychiatric outpatients: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry 11(2) 1970, 90-94. *Sachar, E. J., & et al. (1970). Psychoendocrinology of ego disintegration: American Journal of Psychiatry 126(8) 1970, 1067-1078. *Sachar, E. J., Mackenzie, J. M., Binstock, W. A., & Mack, J. E. (1968). Corticosteroid Responses to the Psychotherapy of Reactive Depressions: Psychosomatic Medicine 30(1) 1968, 23-44. *Saiki, H., & Nakaya, M. (1975). On the changes of the physiological functions of human subjects induced by water immersion of short duration: Japanese Journal of Aerospace Medicine & Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1975, 37-44. *Samoilov, N. N. (1971). Distribution and excretion of lithium in white mice: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 34(1) Jan 1971, 74-76. *Samvelyan, V. M., & Khlgatyan, L. G. (1969). Several mechanisms involved in the action of antiedematous agents: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya 32(4) 1969, 447-449. *Sapronov, N. S. (1968). Participation of the central M- and N-cholinoreactive systems in bringing about the antidiuretic effect of acetylcholine: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 65(3) 1968, 73-76. *Satinder, K. P. (1968). A Note on the Correlation between Open-Field and Escape-Avoidance Behavior in the Rat: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 69(1) 1968, 3-6. *Scallon, R. J., & Herron, W. G. (1969). Field articulation of enuretic boys and their mothers: Perceptual and Motor Skills 28(2) 1969, 407-413. *Schachter, M. (1968). The problem of prolonged enuresis in adolescents: L'Encephale 57(4) 1968, 367-379. *Schilder, M. B. (1991). The (in)effectiveness of anti-cat repellents and motivational factors: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 32(2-3) Nov 1991, 227-236. *Schildkraut, J. J., & et al. (1978). Toward a biochemical classification of depressive disorders: I. Differences in urinary excretion of MHPG and other catecholamine metabolites in clinically defined subtypes of depressions: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 35(12) Dec 1978, 1427-1433. *Schildkraut, J. J., & et al. (1978). Toward a biochemical classification of depressive disorders: II. Application of multivariate discriminant function analysis to data on urinary catecholamines and metabolites: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 35(12) Dec 1978, 1436-1439. *Schlossmann, K., & Kroneberg, G. (1969). Studies on the renal excretion of 5- (dimethylaminoethyl- oxyimino) -5H-dibenzo a,d cyclohepta-l, 4-diene hydrochloride in man, dog, and rat: Arzneimittel-Forschung Vol 19(5-A) Jun 1969, 871-878. *Schultz, J. H. (1969). Clinical demonstration of autogenic training: Praxis der Psychotherapie 14(2) 1969, 97-98. *Schulz, H., & Strobach, H. (1970). Catecholamine excretion as a function of personality: Psychonomic Science Vol 18(4) 1970, 237-238. *Schwarz, E., Hess, H., & Hock, K. (1971). Investigations on infantile symptoms and abnormal behaviour as characteristic signs of neurotic faulty development in adults: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 23(12) Dec 1971, 686-694. *Scott, J. W., & Pfaff, D. W. (1970). Behavioral and electrophysiological responses of female mice to male urine odors: Physiology & Behavior 5(4) 1970, 407-411. *Segraves, R. T. (1970). Personality, body build and adrenocortical activity: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 117(539) Oct 1970, 405-411. *Seltzer, L. J., & Ziegler, T. E. (2007). Non-invasive measurement of small peptides in the common marmoset (Callithrix jacchus): A radiolabeled clearance study and endogenous excretion under varying social conditions: Hormones and Behavior Vol 51(3) Mar 2007, 436-442. *Sereny, G., Endrenyi, L., & Devenyi, P. (1975). Glucose intolerance in alcoholism: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 36(3) Mar 1975, 359-364. *Serov, V. V. (1970). Structuro-functional bases of renal pathology: Vestnik Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk SSSR Vol 25(3) 1970, 32-40. *Shader, R. I. (1968). Behavioral Treatment of Enuresis Nocturna: Diseases of the Nervous System 29(5) 1968, 334-335. *Shaffer, D., Costello, A. J., & Hill, I. D. (1968). Control of enuresis with imipramine: Archives of Diseases in Childhood 43(232) 1968, 665-671. *Sharma, S., & Sinari, V. (1971). Pink spot in the urine and C.S.F. of schizophrenics: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 32(12) Dec 1971, 831-834. *Sharma, S. D., Shah, P. B., & Acharya, P. T. (1970). Urinary 17-hydroxycorticosteroids levels and urine electrolytes in depression: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 31(5) May 1970, 343-347. *Shekim, W. O., & Dekirmenjian, H. (1978). Catecholamine metabolites in nonhyperactive boys with arithmetic learning disability: A pilot study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(4) Apr 1978, 490-491. *Shekim, W. O., Dekirmenjian, H., & Chapel, J. L. (1977). Urinary catecholamine metabolites in hyperkinetic boys treated with d-amphetamine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(11) Nov 1977, 1276-1279. *Shum, N. (1993). The case of Mr D: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 21(1), Spec Issue May 1993, 139-148. *Siegel, M., & Tefft, H. (1971). "Pink spot" and its components in normal and schizophrenic urine: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 152(6) Jun 1971, 412-426. *Sieroszewski, J. (1967). Some problems of physical development and hormonal state in girls during puberty: Polish Endocrinology 18(5-6) 1967, 352-365. *Silber, S. (1968). Encopresis: Rectal rebellion and anal anarchy? : Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine 15(3) 1968, 97-106. *Sireix, D. W., & Marini, F. A. (1969). Bufotenine in human urine: Biological Psychiatry Vol 1(2) Apr 1969, 189-191. *Sirota, M. (1969). Urine or you're in: An ambiguous word in its relation to a toilet phobia in a two-year-old: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 24 1969, 252-270. *Skugarevskaya, E. I. (1969). The relation of biogenic amine metabolism to affective pathology in chronic alcoholism: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(6) 1969, 896-899. *Sloop, E. W. (1970). Conditioning treatment of nocturnal enuresis among the institutionalized mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Slovenko, R. (2001). The pervasiveness of sex and excretory language/a lexicon: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 29(2) Sum 2001, 201-270. *Smith, D. F., Balagura, S., & Lubran, M. (1971). Antidotal thirst and lithium excretion in rats with hypothalamic lesions: Psychology & Behavior Vol 6(3) Mar 1971, 209-213. *Smith, H. V. (1972). Effects of environmental enrichment on open-field activity and Hebb-Williams problem solving in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 80(1) Jul 1972, 163-168. *Smith, I., Kellow, A. H., Mullen, P. E., & Hanington, E. (1971). Dietary migraine and tyramine metabolism: Nature Vol 230(5291) Mar 1971, 246-248. *Smyth, R. D., & et al. (1973). Bioavailability of methaqualone: Journal of Clinical Pharmacology Vol 13(10) Oct 1973, 391-400. *Snyder, S. H., Faillace, L. A., & Weingartner, H. (1969). A new psychotropic agent: Psychological and physiological effects of 2,5-dimethoxy-4-ethyl amphetamine (DOET) in man: Archives of General Psychiatry 21(1) 1969, 95-101. *Soldoff, S. (1971). Operant discrimination of an interoceptive stimulus in the urinary bladder of intact and dorsal root transected female rhesus monkeys: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Sonstroem, R. J. (1969). Human catecholamine response to physical and emotional stress while running: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spaide, J., Neveln, L., Tolentino, J., & Himwich, H. E. (1969). Methionine and tryptophan loading in schizophrenic patients receiving a MAO inhibitor: Correlation of behavioral and biochemical changes: Biological Psychiatry Vol 1(3) Jul 1969, 227-233. *Spencer, R. L., Temerlin, M. K., & Trousdale, W. M. (1968). Some Correlations of Bowel Control in the Profoundly Retarded: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 72(6) 1968, 879-882. *Spigel, I. M., & Ramsay, A. (1969). Excretory electrolytes and response to stress in a reptile: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 68(1, Pt 1) May 1969, 18-21. *Spigel, I. M., Ramsay, A., & Seggie, J. A. (1970). Cerebral lesions and the excretory alkali metal response (EAMR) in reptile: Psychonomic Science Vol 18(1) 1970, 59-60. *Spigset, O., & Hagg, S. (1998). Excretion of psychotropic drugs into breast milk: Pharmacokinetic overview and therapeutic implications: CNS Drugs Vol 9(2) Feb 1998, 111-134. *Spiker, D. G., & et al. (1980). Urinary MHPG and clinical response to amitriptyline in depressed patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(10) Oct 1980, 1183-1187. *Sprince, H. (1970). An appraisal of methionine-tryptophan interrelationships in mental illness: Methylation reactions involved: Biological Psychiatry Vol 2(2) Apr 1970, 109-117. *Stabenau, J. R., Creveling, C. R., & Daly, J. (1970). The "pink spot," 3,4-dimethoxyphenylethylamine, common tea, and schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 127(5) Nov 1970, 611-616. *StaLhandske, T. (1967). Factors affecting the uptake, elimination and toxicity of nicotine in the mouse: Acta Pharmacologica et Toxicologica 25(Suppl 4) 1967, 41. *Stanciu, E., Csiky, K., & Racz, E. (1971). The significance and identification of 3,4-dimethoxyphenylethylamine in the urine of schizophrenics (pink spot reaction): Neurologia, Psihiatria, Neurochirurgia Vol 16(4) Jul 1971, 305-312. *Starr, J. M. (1972). The effects of social stimuli and shock on cardiac and renal systems in the dog: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Stehbens, J. A. (1970). Comparison of MMPI scores of mothers of enuretic and control children: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 26(4) Oct 1970, 496. *Stehbens, J. A. (1970). Enuresis in school children: Journal of School Psychology 8(2) 1970, 145-151. *Stein, Z., & Susser, M. (1967). Social Factors in the Development of Sphincter Control: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology 9(6) 1967, 692-706. *Stillman, R. D. (1970). Some behavioral and physiological measures on food deprived and non-deprived gerbils (Meriones unguiculatus) with particular reference to food deprivation polydipsia: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Stockert, M. (1971). Family dynamics as an encumbrance for enuretics: Individual Psychologist Vol 8(1) May 1971, 21-25. *Stokes, J. W., Mendels, J., Secunda, S. K., & Dyson, W. L. (1972). Lithium excretion and therapeutic response: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 154(1) Jan 1972, 43-48. *Stoller, D. F., Kinney, J. P., Burson, R. C., & McNew, J. J. (1971). Apparatus for collection of individual micturition samples from unrestrained primates: Physiology & Behavior Vol 6(1) Jan 1971, 91-93. *Stoynev, A. G., Ikonomov, O. C., Vrabchev, N. C., & Usunoff, K. G. (1986). Suprachiasmatic nuclei lesions do not eliminate the circadian rhythms of electrolyte excretion in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 38(5) 1986, 657-662. *Stricker, E. M. (1971). Inhibition of thirst in rats following hypovolemia and/or caval ligation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 6(4) Apr 1971, 293-298. *Sung, W. (2002). The elimination behavior patterns of domestic cats (felis catus) with and without elimination behavior problems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sved, S., Perales, A., & Houle, H. P. (1972). Urinary creatinine in drug-excretion studies in chronic schizophrenics: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 120(555) Feb 1972, 219-222. *Svetlova, A. K., & Gugutishvili, T. G. (1968). Several neurohumoral mechanisms of regulation in children ill with adenosinusopneumopathy and adenopneumopathy: Pediatriya 47(9) 1968, 29-32. *Sviripa, E. V. (1971). The metabolism of vitamin C in alcoholic patients and alcoholic psychoses: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 71(3) 1971, 422-425. *Sweeney, D. R., Maas, J. W., & Heninger, G. R. (1978). State anxiety, physical activity, and urinary 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenethylene glycol excretion: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 35(12) Dec 1978, 1418-1423. *Taitslin, I. S., & Chubar, N. M. (1969). On several metabolic disturbances in epilepsy in children: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(4) 1969, 566-568. *Tan, C. L., & Drake, J. H. (2001). Evidence of tree gouging and exudate eating in pygmy slow lorises (Nycticebus pygmaeus): Folia Primatologica Vol 72(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 37-39. *Tanimukai, H., & et al. (1970). Detection of psychotomimetic N,N-dimethylated indoleamines in the urine of four schizophrenic patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 117(539) Oct 1970, 421-430. *Tank, L. I., Yusipov, V. S., Zherebchenko, P. G., & Zaitseva, T. G. (1969). Influence of sulfur-containing radioprotective agents and indolylalkylamines on the evacuative function of the stomach: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya 32(4) 1969, 456-460. *Templer, D. I., King, F. L., Brooner, R. K., & Corgiat, M. D. (1984). Assessment of body elimination attitude: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(3) May 1984, 754-759. *Thiessen, D. D., Blum, S. L., & Lindzey, G. (1970). A scent marking response associated with the ventral sebaceous gland of the Mongolian gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus): Animal Behaviour Vol 18(1) Feb 1970, 26-30. *Thomsen, C. E., & Mendow, L. H. (1970). A simple and inexpensive method to measure urinary excretion in nonhuman primates: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation 2(4) 1970, 188-189. *Thomson, C. F. (1971). Correction of nocturnal enuresis in economically disadvantaged children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Tomlinson, J. R. (1970). The treatment of bowel retention by operant procedures: A case study: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 1(1) Mar 1970, 83-85. *Totzek, P. (1969). A sentence completion test for enuretics: Heilpadagogische Werkblatter 38(6) 1969, 285-299. *Tough, J. H., Hawkins, R. P., McArthur, M. M., & Ravenswaay, S. V. (1971). Modification of enuretic behavior by punishment: A new use for an old device: Behavior Therapy Vol 2(4) Oct 1971, 567-574. *Trallero, J. T. (1969). Psychophysiology of enuresis: Anuario de Psicologia Vol 1 1969, 117-125. *Trieschmann, R. B., & Sand, P. L. (1971). WAIS and MMPI correlates of increasing renal failure in adult medical patients: Psychological Reports Vol 29(3, Pt 2) Dec 1971, 1251-1262. *Tsukahara, H., Sugaya, T., Hayakawa, K., Mori, Y., Hiraoka, M., Hata, A., et al. (2005). Quantification of L-type fatty acid binding protein in the urine of preterm neonates: Early Human Development Vol 81(7) Jul 2005, 643-646. *Tuke, D. H. (1884). Influence of the intellect upon the organic functions. Philadelphia, PA: Henry C Lea's Son & Co. *Tupin, J. P., Schlagenhauf, G. K., & Creson, D. L. (1968). Lithium effects on electrolyte excretion: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(4) 1968, 536-543. *Turner, R. K., Young, G. C., & Rachman, S. (1970). Treatment of nocturnal enuresis by conditioning techniques: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 8(4) Nov 1970, 367-381. *Ullrich, I. H., & Lizarralde, G. (1977). Patterns of cyclic 3'5'-adenosine monophosphate excretion in parathyroid dysfunction: Chronobiologia Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 1977, 199-204. *Umphress, A., Murphy, S., Nickols, J., & Hammar, S. (1970). Adolescent enuresis: A sociological study of family interaction: Archives of General Psychiatry 22(3) 1970, 237-244. *Urakova, A. I., & Bulatovskaya, B. Y. (1969). Neuropsychic changes in children with congenital facial cleft: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(10) 1969, 1556-1557. *Uzbekov, M. G., & Misionzhnik, E. Y. (2003). Changes in urinary monoamine excretion in hyperkinetic children: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 18(6) Aug 2003, 493-497. *Valentine, A. A., & Maxwell, C. (1968). Enuresis in severely subnormal children: A clinical trial of imipramine: Journal of Mental Subnormality 14(2) 1968, 84-90. *Valle, F. P. (1971). Rats' performance on repeated tests in the open field as a function of age: Psychonomic Science Vol 23(5) Jun 1971, 333-335. *van der Helm, H. J., & de Jonghe, F. E. (1969). Determination of psychotropic drugs in body fluids: Psychiatria, Neurologia, Neurochirurgia Vol 72(6) Nov 1969, 507-512. *van Dongen, E. (2001). It isn't something to yodel about, but it exists! Faeces, nurses, social relations and status within a mental hospital: Aging & Mental Health Vol 5(3) Aug 2001, 205-215. *Van Kempen, G. M. (1971). Urinary excretion of perphenazine and its sulfoxide during administration in oral and long-acting injectable form: Psychopharmacologia Vol 21(3) 1971, 283-286. *Vance, W. B. (1968). Decreased Urine Formation in Sodium Depleted Rats: Psychonomic Science Vol 12(3) 1968, 102. *Vandersall, T. A., & Wiener, J. M. (1970). Children who set fires: Archives of General Psychiatry 22(1) 1970, 63-71. *Van-Toller, C. (1968). Immunosympathectomy and open-field behavior in male mice: Physiology & Behavior 3(3) 1968, 365-368. *Vasilenko, V. A. (1967). Influence of Hypophysectomy on Renal Function in the Process of Compensatory Hypertrophy: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(10) 1967, 1193-1199. *Velasco Fernandez, R., & et al. (1969). Pilot study with Ro 5-4556 in the disturbed behavior of school age children: Revista de la Clinica de la Conducta Vol 2(4) Feb 1969, 22-27. *Vergani, E., Ravizza, L., & Gaia, S. (1968). Research on human behavior in the analysis of serotonin in platelets of 5-hydroxytryptamine in the urine after action of certain psychotropic drugs: Neuropsichiatria Vol 24(4) Oct 1968, 843-858. *Viala, A. (1970). Fluphenazine enanthate ("Modi en-Retard" N. D.): Chemistry and pharmacology: Psychopharmacologia Mar 1970, 3-9. *von Bahr, C., & Borga, O. (1971). Uptake, metabolism and excretion of desmethylimipramine and its metabolites in the isolated perfused rat liver: Acta Pharmacologica et Toxicologica Vol 29(4) 1971, 359-374. *Vorobyeva, A. D., & Zubareva, Y. F. (1971). The content of amino acids in the blood serum and urine of patients with functional psychoses of old age: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 71(3) 1971, 416-422. *Voyce, M. A., & et al. (1967). Maple Syrup Urine Disease: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 11(4) 1967, 231-238. *Wagner, B. R., & Paul, G. L. (1970). Reduction of incontinence in chronic mental patients: A pilot project: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 1(1) Mar 1970, 29-38. *Wallis, H. (1969). First experiences in applying behavior-therapeutic methods to children: Praxis der Psychotherapie Vol 14(4) Aug 1969, 180-184. *Walsh, T., Menvielle, E., & Khushlani, D. (2006). Disorders of Elimination. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Walters, G., & Tullis, C. (1968). Reply: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(9) 1968, 340. *Wechsler, B., & Bachmann, I. (1998). A sequential analysis of eliminative behaviour in domestic pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 56(1) Feb 1998, 29-36. *Welch, J. P., Clower, C. G., & Schimke, R. N. (1969). The "pink spot" in schizophrenics and its absence in homocystinurics: British Journal of Psychiatry 115(519) 1969, 163-167. *Wender, P. H., Epstein, R. S., Kopin, I. J., & Gordon, E. K. (1971). Urinary monoamine metabolites in children with minimal brain dysfunction: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 127(10) Apr 1971, 1411-1415. *Wetzel, L. C. (1969). The effects of operant conditioning and nico-metrazol on the modification of daytime incontinence of regressed chronic schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whatson, T. S. (1985). Development of eliminative behaviour in piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 14(4) Dec 1985, 365-377. *White, P. D. (1969). An experimental evaluation of the operations involved in the reciprocal inhibition technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whitney, G. (1970). Aggression and open field behavior in male mice: Psychonomic Science Vol 18(3) 1970, 167-168. *Whitney, G. (1970). Timidity and fearfulness of laboratory mice: An illustration of problems in animal temperament: Behavior Genetics Vol 1(1) Feb 1970, 77-85. *Williams, C. H. (1971). Aspects of tyrosine metabolism in schizophrenia: Psychological Medicine Vol 1(4) Aug 1971, 286-291. *Williams, D. I. (1971). Maze exploration in the rat under different levels of illumination: Animal Behaviour Vol 19(2) May 1971, 365-367. *Wittrig, J., Woods, A. E., & Anthony, E. J. (1970). Mechanisms of lithium action: Endogeneous tissue levels, excretion in emotional states, and behavioral effects: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 31(11) Nov 1970, 767-771. *Woodworth, R. S. (1912). Wastes and their removal. New York, NY: MacMillan Co. *Wright, J. W. (1972). Effects of lesions in the posterior medial hypothalamus on saline solution preference and body water regulation: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Yehuda, R., Southwick, S. M., Giller, E. L., Ma, X., & et al. (1992). Urinary catecholamine excretion and severity of PTSD symptoms in Vietnam combat veterans: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 180(5) May 1992, 321-325. *Yoshimura, H., Mori, M.-A., Oguri, K., & Tsukamoto, H. (1970). Metabolism of drugs-LXV: Studies of the urinary conjugated metabolites of codeine: Biochemical Pharmacology Vol 19(7) Jul 1970, 2353-2360. *Young, G. C., & Morgan, R. T. (1972). Overlearning in the conditioning treatment of enuresis: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 10(2) May 1972, 147-151. *Zaslow, S. L. (1970). The threat from below: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 6(2) Spr 1970, 169-179. *Ziegler, T. E., Sholl, S. A., Scheffler, G., Haggerty, M. A., & et al. (1989). Excretion of estrone, estradiol, and progesterone in the urine and feces of the female cotton-top tamarin (Saguinus oedipus oedipus): American Journal of Primatology Vol 17(3) 1989, 185-195. *Zielinska, A., Lichti, C. F., Bratton, S., Mitchell, N. C., Gallus-Zawada, A., Le, V.-H., et al. (2008). Glucuronidation of monohydroxylated warfarin metabolites by human liver microsomes and human recombinant UDP-glucuronosyltransferases: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 324(1) Jan 2008, 139-148. *Zielinski, R. (1968). 500 bed-wetters treated as inpatients: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie 17(5) 1968, 170-172. *Zozula, J. K., Melo R, G., & Villanueva Galvan, R. G. (1970). Amitriptiline in the treatment of enuresis: Revista de la Clinica de la Conducta Vol 4(7) Aug 1970, 16-25. External links * Animation of excretion Category:Digestive system Excretion Category:Metabolism Category:Physiology